Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident
by pnew106s
Summary: Ezra has finally found a place to remain hidden basically in plain sight. Bakura. Right after the Defeat of the Ssi-Ruuvi, the Bakurans want to increase their Military Defenses. To that end it was easy for Ezra to enlist into service. After some time though he was found and by the one he wanted to find him. Some swearing and implied sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part One

**Lothal: Militia Defense Headquarters**

**Present:**

Sitting behind her desk, General Sabine Wren put down a Report and was handed another one. Her Aide stood off to one side taking the previously read and signed Report and handed Sabine another. "General this one is from Starfighter Command. Captain Mattin has requested that you review it immediately." Her Aide said and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"Of course Mart wants me to read this one, Seenie. Before I spend the next half hour reading this, I take it that it is full of mistakes and errors?" Sabine asked her Aide who smiled and nodded. "Typical Mart. How many requests has he put in to see me at my earliest convenience?" Seenie looked down at her Pad.

"Fourteen General. Why won't he just take a hint that you have no interest in him?" Seenie asked and Sabine shook her head.

"Unfortunately he believes he can wear me down. Send the report back unsigned and stamp redo on it. Then reply to his inquiries with no open appointments available." Sabine ordered and Seenie Torvaaski bowed slightly, picked up the signed documents and the one unsigned on her way out. Finally with a free few seconds she glanced over across her desk, where Ashoka Tano sat laughing and shaking her head back and forth. "What is so funny?" Sabine asked with a grimace.

"Here I come to pick you up so we can resume the search for Ezra and you spend the last five hours doing paperwork." Ashoka said with a huge smile, gesturing at the stacks of papers on Sabine's desk.

"The curse of being a New Republic Officer. I wondered why Hera resigned her commission and now I know the reason. This Feir'Fek paperwork would driving anyone crazy." Sabine stated pointing to the stack of Papers and Folders on her Desk. "This Crap seems to grow higher each day. It almost seems that the New Republic is trying to outdo the Empire in Paperwork that needs to be done. Do you realize that not only do I have to write Monthly Reports, but I also have to write a Weekly and a Bi-Annual Report?" The Mandalorian Young Woman said waving her right hand in the air in frustration.

"Are you done yet so we can get going?" Ashoka asked and Sabine nodded. Putting her Jetpack on and walked to the Window. "What are you doing?" The Togruta asked wide eyed as Sabine opened the Window.

"I cannot just walk out of here. Seenie would stop me before I could walk through the door with some other stupid issue that needs my personal attention. This is the best way. I will meet you at your Ship." Sabine said as out her Helmet on and flew out the Window.

**Bakura: The Capital City **

**The Past:**

It had taken Ezra almost two years to reach Bakura, since he had to keep to the shadows. Which meant traveling incognito, taking part time work as a low level Crewmen for nothing more then Room and Board. When he reached Bakura his intention was to do the same thing, find a small Cargo Ship and sign on to go somewhere else. He knew he could not return to Lothal. For one the New Republic would never allow him to live a peaceful life, not with him being a Jedi. Though there was one problem with isolation. He missed Sabine desperately. Even with the knowledge that he had no chance to be with her. Sabine was destined to be the next Countess of her Clan and he was nothing but a Loth-Rat. Returning his thoughts to the present he glanced over at a Building. It was a Recruitment Center to join the Bakuran Militia. "Maybe I should just hide in plain sight." Ezra whispered then chuckled. Walking over to the door and stepped inside.

Two days later Ezra Bridger, now Raze Ridgers stood at attention with his eyes straight ahead. Besides him on both sides stood a line of Fifteen others that had joined and now was in the midst of Basic Training to be Soldiers. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, for those that do not have the foresight to know. I am Training Instructor Sergeant Gorbin Chast. From this point on when I ask or give you an order, you will acknowledge me with Yes Sergeant or No Sergeant." Gorbin turned from the line he was walking and glared at the Trainees. "Am I understood?" He said sternly and all fifteen replied "YES SERGEANT." The Older Man smiled. "Very good. You all should know that out of you Fifteen, I expect that half of you will not cut it to be in my Military Forces. I have not yet had a whole Training Group make it and I know that at some point I will kick at least three of you out of here by the end of the week. But for now there are some preliminary details that have to be accomplished." He then pointed towards a Building behind him. "First of today's activities is something we call the Placement Exam. This test is to determine if you are to be nothing but Low Level Soldiers or if you might potential to be Officers." Gorbin stated and an Officer stepped out. Gorbin saluted the Man and the Officer stood at loose attention before the Trainees.

"I am Captain Hinu Chisto. Trainees at this moment Bakura is short of Potential Fighter Pilots. It is hoped that at least one of you will have adequate intelligence to become a Pilot." Hinu told the fifteen as he looked over at Gorbin. The old Sergeant smirked.

"Though do not get too thrilled about the prospect of becoming Officers. I am betting that none of you Morons even pass the Simulator test." Gorbin stated and Hinu exhaled. "Alright you first five get in there and try to prove me wrong. The rest of you may relax until it is your turn. At ease." He commanded and the first five followed Hinu into the Building. Gorbin went to sit down and wait.

"What do you think Raze?" Chelsa Greives asked as they watch their comrades walk into the Building. "Wouldn't it be great to trained as a Fighter Pilot?" She added with a huge smile. Ezra frowned. Beginning to wonder if he should chance it. Then decided that it would be nice to fly a Ship again. Then looked over at Chelsa. Sh was pretty, no Sabine but pretty regardless. She had her Blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail down her back and had blue eyes like his. She was shorter then the other Five young Women that were there and after the first time they met seemed to like his company over any of the others.

"I guess. Even if you pass, you still have to go through the Seven Weeks of Basic and then take Fighter Pilot Training." Ezra commented.

"It would be worth it, just to get Sergeant Chast there to salute you." Minl Juxet said from a few feet away. Then as the first Five stepped out, they all knew that none of them had passed. If they had they would still be inside for a placement interview.

"Next Five. Move it." Gorbin said sternly and Ezra along with Chelsa walked towards the door. Inside Ezra saw five testing desks and behind those desks were Five Officers. Hinu gestured for Ezra to sit before him at his desk.

"Okay Trainee, this test is easy. All you got to do is read the questions and answer them as accurately as you can. There are twenty questions and if you get more then half right, you move on to the Simulator." Hinu informed him and Ezra nodded. Ezra had made up his mind that he definitely wanted to be a Pilot again. Three minutes later, Hinu stared at him wide eyed. "Well this has never happened before." He said in awe.

"Did I do something wrong, Sir? Did I fail, Sir?" Ezra asked and Hinu shook his head.

"Not at all Trainee. You answered all of them correctly." Hinu narrowed his eyes at Ezra. "Not many can do that unless they have flown a fighter before. But if you have then you should have told them at the Recruitment Center." He stated and Ezra thought fast.

"They never asked me Sir if I had flown a Fighter before, Sir." Ezra said quickly and tried to think of an occasion where someone that was supposed to be just a normal person from nowhere had access and flew a Fighter. Deciding to lie like a Hutt. "One of my Employers built A-Wings for a Pirate Group out of Nal Hutta. He had me test fly some of them." He said hoping that it sounded reasonable.

"Well that explains that. This test is to measure a person's knowledge of the Fighter Control Systems. Some can get half the Questions right if they have seen or flown a variety of Ships. But a Fighter has a different configuration then that of a Freighter or Cargo Ship" Hinu told him and then gestured with his head to the left. "Let's move to the Simulator and see how you do?" The Officer ordered and Ezra followed him into the next room.

Coming out of the Testing Building, Ezra saw Chelsa standing over by a Tree. "I am going to be a Pilot." Chelsa said excitingly, smiling broadly. "How did you do? I saw you go into the Simulator." She asked and Ezra shrugged.

"I guess I am going to be a Pilot too." Ezra replied and Chelsa giggled with delight. Then both of them noticed Minl's expression.

"I blew it." Minl said softly, not making eye contact with either of them. When the last five entered and then came out five minutes later, Gorbin called for them to stand at attention.

"Well Bantha Shit! Two of you are not complete morons. Trainee Chelsa Greives and Trainee Raze Ridgers. Congratulations you two are going to be Officers." Then Gorbin snarled. "But not until you pass Initial Training. Until then you both belong to me." He boomed, then marched them to the next stage of their first day of training. That evening, Ezra sat on his bunk. He tried valiantly not to gawk at Chelsa or any of the other Five Girls that were now basically parading around in their bra and panties. At the same time he suspected that the Ladies were trying not to stare awkwardly at any of the Men. Who were wearing nothing but their Underwear as well. To his despair he could not help but sneak a peak at Chelsa. She did not have large breasts like Gena Huzing, but from what he could see of her cleavage. They were nice and firm. He had to admit as for Chelsa's body it was about as spectacular as Sabine's. Though he never saw Sabine in just her Underwear. Shorts and a Halter Top and that was about it. Thankfully Sergeant Gorbin stormed in and Ezra focused his attention to the older man instead of Chelsa's physique. "Listen up! For those of you idiots that have not shared a room with the opposite sex! There will be no fooling around, respect each others rights of privacy and keep your eyes and hands to yourself! UNDERSTOOD!" He growled and everyone replied in customary fashion. "Now get to bed, tomorrow we start the fun stuff." Gorbin smiled evilly, then went into his private room.

"Hey Raze this is actually kind of embarrassing. I mean no one other then my Family have seen me in my Underwear." Chelsa said quietly to Ezra as she sat on her bunk right across from his. She had chosen a corner bunk, where Ezra was on the other side of her. The other Women strutted about flaunting their assets towards any of the Guys that watched them. Giggling to each other as one or two would bend over showing their asses to the Men and hearing the slight intakes of breath from them. Basically teasing them, knowing that they could not do anything. Ezra leaned closer to Chelsa.

"This is a test of sorts. To see if anyone is subject to temptation." Ezra whispered to her and Chelsa shook her head then smiled.

"Oh I get it. If someone can be tempted to break the rules and..." Chelsa raised her eyebrows a couple of times and Ezra instantly understood. "Then if someone tempts them other ways it could show that we cannot be trusted." Ezra nodded. She leaned closer as well. "If I was to be tempted Raze, I think I would not mind it being you. You have some nice muscles that you been hiding in our Training Uniforms." She whispered and then blushed. Ezra exhaled and closed his eyes. Focusing his thoughts on Sabine. How beautiful she is and how her Copper Eyes sparkled in the artificial lights from the Ghost. It fortified him so that he no longer felt attracted to Chelsa. When he reopened his eyes. "Sorry I guess that I should not have said that." Ezra smiled.

"It is alright. I should tell you that there is someone I want to be with." Ezra told her and Chelsa nodded.

"Oh I get it. You have a Girlfriend. That is okay, I still want to be your friend." Chelsa stated and then since they still had time before lights out. "So is she pretty?"

"Yes. She is beautiful." Ezra answered and suspected that Chelsa would want more details. He exhaled sharply. "I actually do not have a chance with her. She is well placed in society and I am basically scum compared to her. But I have been in love with her since I met her five years ago." Biting his bottom lip, he could not help but feel a little depressed. Some small tears fell from his eyes and Chelsa noticed.

"Oh I am sorry. But do not lose hope Raze. That is sometimes all one has nowadays." Chelsa said and Ezra shook his head.

"I have not seen her in almost a year and by now her Family probably has arranged for her to be with someone else. There is no hope left to me." Ezra replied sadly and Chelsa reached out and touched his forearm.

"Why don't you contact her or look her up on the Holonet. See if she still waits for you. She does know you love her right?" Chelsa asked trying to cheer her new friend up. Ezra shook his head again.

"I can't contact her and I...well I just do not have the courage to check. I rather not know that she has moved on and married someone." Ezra said and had to calm himself. Depression and Desperation was a minor path to the Dark Side of the Force. He gave a short chuckle. "Oh yeah she knows that I love her." He smiled and Chelsa smiled back, slightly relieved that he was now smiling. When the lights went out, they both laid down on their bunks. At first Ezra could not relax enough to go to sleep, then he heard something disturbing a few bunks away and he winced. "Temptation is a path to the Dark Side." He mumbled and suddenly the lights flashed on.

"GET OUT OF YOUR BUNKS!" Gorbin yelled loudly and everyone but two quickly jumped up. Standing at attention at the end of their bunks. Gorbin stalked towards one of the bunks a three away from Ezra's. "Did I not say that there will be no shenanigans! Did I not tell all of you to keep your hands and everything else to yourselves!" He stated sternly and everyone but two replied immediately. "Then someone tell me why Trainee Traka Borvat and Trainee Gena Huzing are in bed together doing exactly what they were told not to do?" He asked pointing towards the Bunk that contained the two Trainees. Their underwear was on the floor and Gorbin kicked them under the Bunk angrily. "Get dressed, pack your shit and get the fuck out of here! You are done!" He said to the two and then turned towards the rest. "Let them be a lesson to the rest of you. Keep your hands and Sexual Organs to yourselves. Otherwise you are done and gone." With that said he stalked back to his room and slammed the door. Gena began to weep and the lights went back off.

"Well he said that by the end of the week Three of us would be gone." Minl Juxet commented from across the room as everyone basically watched as Traka and Gena packed their personal possessions and left. Not saying a word to anyone.

**Orbit of Lothal: Present**

"Uh oh." Ashoka said calmly pointing towards a Frigate that was moving towards them. "Looks like you are about to be asked not to leave yet." She smiled over at Sabine who closed her eyes and shook her head. "Incoming Transmission." Clicking the receiver, she gestured at the Speaker on the Control Panel.

"General Sabine Wren, this is Captain Johon Matterson. Please respond." The voice of an older man said over the speaker and Sabine leaned forward.

"This is General Wren, go ahead Captain." Sabine said evenly as she waited for he bad news and it came.

"Governor Ryder Azadi has asked me to inform you that you need to return to the Capital. There is a situation with some of the Traders about shipments of Replacement Parts." Johon said and Sabine winced. Then stopped being polite.

"Well give the Governor my sincere apologies, but I am officially on leave until next month. Now Captain heave to and get out of my way." Sabine ordered and she waited for the Frigate to move. On the "Grandest", Johon Matterson weighed his options, one Sabine was his Commanding Officer and though Ryder was the Governor he did not authority over the Military. So Johon had a choice of who to piss off. Deciding that a Civilian leaders wraith would be less harmful then a Military General, he ordered his Helmsman to move out of Sabine's way.

"Have a pleasant vacation General." Johon said and when she acknowledged him he sat heavily in his command chair. Dreading how he was to explain this to the Governor.

On Ashoka's Ship, Sabine smiled over at the Togruta. "Sometimes being a General has it's advantages. So where are we going this time?" She asked and Ashoka looked down the lists of possible locations that Ezra might have gone to.

"We are down to the Most Outer Rim Worlds. I guess Bakura is next." Ashoka replied and began to punch in the destination on the Nav-Computer.

"Krif! Is there a place closer that we have not looked yet?" Sabine asked with a bit of frustration. Bakura was a good distance from Lothal. It would eat up most of her Leave going to and from Bakura and then back to Lothal. Ashoka shook her head negatively.

"Nope. Between us, Ketsu Onyo, Cikatro Vizago and Hondo Ohnaka. There are not too many places left to search that the Purgills could have taken him." Ashoka stated, believing that Ezra somehow got off the Chimaera and had found somewhere to lie low. Not contacting anyone for some reason. She almost pitied him, because Sabine most likely would beat him senseless if he did not have a good reason why he did not at least contact her. She suspected that the Young Mandalorian Woman wanted to locate Ezra for only one reason and that reason involved Wedding Vows. Though Ashoka was not going to mention that to Sabine.

"Fine, I guess I can use the time to relax a bit." Sabine said with frustration, leaning back in her seat to let Ashoka pilot the Ship.

"I think that might be wise. I have noticed that you seem a little tense and you have been swearing a lot recently." Ashoka said as she finished calculating the First of Nine Hyperspace Jumps it would take to reach Bakura. Sabine closed her eyes.

"I want him back. I need him back." Sabine stated sadly. Swallowing as she felt moisture form in her eyes. "I thought I would have found him by now." She turned her seat so that Ashoka could not see her cry. "I have so many regrets in my life and they all involve him." Deciding not to say more, because it would make her appear week and pathetic. Which she was, Sabine wanted so desperately to find Ezra. To take him in her arms and force him to be hers. Knowing that she should have done it back right after the incident at Concorde Dawn. Where she held Ezra close to her while evading Gar Saxton and his scum. At that moment, Sabine had made her choice. That was Sabine's first regret. Many more followed as she just could not find the opportunity or courage to tell him that she loved him.

"We will find him. Oh and I expect to be present when you take the Vows." Ashoka said and Sabine did not let the Togruta see her smile.

**Bakura: Training Grounds**

**The Past:**

Running through the obstacle course, Ezra ducked under a log and then hopped over another. Meanwhile Training Instructors fired Stun Bolts at maximum power all around him. Ducking behind a Bunker, he was joined by Chelsa and Minl. "Two more weeks of this shit!" Minl growled as a Blue Bolt almost parted his brown hair. He jerked and rejoined Ezra and Chelsa under cover.

"Over there is the Finish Line." Ezra stated gesturing fifty meters away and both Chelsa and Minl looked.

"This sucks, do you realize that out of Fifteen Men and Women. We are all that is left. Another two weeks and I doubt that none of us will graduate." Chelsa said in a complaining tone. Then shook her head. "There is no cover or concealment from here to there. How the fuck are we supposed to get there without being shot?" she asked with frustration.

"How many Smoke Grenades do we have left?" Ezra asked and Minl held up one as did Chelsa. "Two. Okay I have an idea. Tie those two together and wire set one of them for a 1 Minute delay." Wrapping and attaching the Grenades together. Ezra knew he could easily evade the Incoming Fire, but doing so would pose questions on how he avoided being hit. Holding up the two Connected Grenades, he looked over at his two companions and Minl grumbled.

"So what is this going to do, Raze?" Minl asked and Ezra smiled broadly.

"If this works it should give us an extra half minute to make it to the Finish Line." Ezra replied and pulled the pin of the one Grenade, while setting the other to the 1 Minute Delay. Rearing back he threw the Heavy Grenade and cheating a little with the Force. He put the Grenade two feet from the Two Instructors that were Firing at them. With a cloud of black smoke, it engulfed the Snipers. "Run and run fast!" Ezra ordered and all three ran for all their worth. While running Ezra counted down and as the Smoke began to dissipate.

"You Three are about to fail this Course." One of the Instructors said in a gloating voice and before he or his Partner could take aim. The Second Grenade went off and enclosed the two Men in Smoke once more. The Three Trainees just made it as the Smoke cleared.

"Congratulations, you have passed the Obstacle Course on the first attempt. Not many do that." Gorbin said as he smiled proudly, the two other Instructors shouldered their Blaster Rifles and walked towards them. "I have some other good news, your Training is Complete. You are now full fledged Bakuran Military Soldiers." The Sergeant stated and Ezra poised the burning question that all three had.

"But Sergeant we have two more weeks of training to go through." Ezra said and Gorbin shook his head.

"True, but the last two weeks is for those that fail any of the Qualifying tests and exercises. Which you three have not." Gorbin informed them and then exhaled. "I have your orders right here. You Raze Ridgers and you Chelsa Greives are to report to Captain Hinu Chisto at Starfighter Operations tomorrow 0700." He handed the two their orders and then turned towards Minl. "Private Minl Juxet, you are to join the 23rd Combat Battalion in one hour. That one is my old one, so do me proud." The older man said with a smile and Minl took his orders.

Turning towards them Minl said his farewells and went back to the Barracks to pack his gear. "So what do we do until tomorrow, Sergeant?" Chelsa asked Gorbin and the Training Instructor shrugged.

"You two are off duty until 0700, so I would suggest getting cleaned up and go celebrate at the Enlisted Club. Perhaps later I might stop by and let you buy me a Drink." With that Gorbin left.

"Sounds like a plan. Perhaps while we are there we can eat something that actually tastes like food?" Ezra said and Chelsa nodded with approval. Walking together back to the Barracks to take a Shower and put on a Clean Clothes.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part 2

**The Past: Temptations**

The basic idea was to have a good meal at the Enlisted Club, Chelsa then suggested that they have a few drinks to celebrate passing Basic Training and soon attending Fighter Pilot training. Within the Bar portion of the Enlisted Club, someone could not distinguish Ex-Imperials from Bakurans. A great number of defected Imperials remained and joined the Military to defend Bakura. Sitting at a table, the two soon to be Pilots ordered a round of the local drink. "You are going to love this, it is called Namana Nectar." Chelsa stated as the Waitress set down a small bottle and two extremely small glasses. Chelsa immediately poured the orange syrup into the small glasses and took one. Ezra stared at the concoction and swirled it around in the glass. She tipped the small glass and dropped the contents onto her tongue. Closing her eyes so she could focus on the effects of the Namana Nectar. Ezra did the same, and winced as he swallowed. It burned as it went down his throat. "Not bad right?" She asked.

"Whoa." Ezra gasped as he tried not to choke on what he had just swallowed. Chelsa poured two more shots. After seven times, Ezra started to feel the effects of the fortified fruity alcohol and he could tell Chelsa was also.

"Just think Raze tomorrow we get to begin training to fly Fighters." Chelsa said smiling broadly and Ezra nodded. She bit her bottom lip and leaned closer. "You remember when I said I would be tempted to break the rules with you. After tomorrow there are no rules against us being...closer." She smiled wider and leaned her head on her right hand. Staring directly at him. "Oh I know you have hopes of being with that other girl. But like you said your chances are slim that you can be." She reached over with her left and drank another shot. "Raze I want to go to bed with you, it can mean nothing. Just two friends spending the night together." Chelsa whispered looking at him dreamily and Ezra could see the desire within her eyes. He had to fight to convince not only her but himself not to.

"I do not think us doing anything would be a good idea, for one I think we are both drunk." Ezra whispered and then decided to not make her feel rejected. "Chelsa I am tempted, you are the greatest and best friend someone can have. But I just can't." He explained and Chelsa nodded no longer smiling as she leaned back. Ezra tried to smile at her, but all he was thinking was tonight was going to be hard enough not to succumb to temptations. They would be alone in the Barracks, even Gorbin would not be there. The last night where they would basically be alone together. After tomorrow they would have their own Rooms at the Pilot Training Barracks.

"I had to ask." Chelsa shrugged and then smiled. She believed that eventually she would wear him down. From what she could tell about her friend, Raze was lonely and when he thought of his lost love. He would become depressed and begin to wonder if he would ever see the girl again. Chelsa knew that if she was patient, eventually she could convince him that since there was no chance with the girl, perhaps it would be best to move on. That would be her opportunity.

"I think we have celebrated enough, perhaps we should head back to the Barracks, pack and get some sleep." Ezra suggested and Chelsa nodded. Putting the Cork Top back into the half filled bottle of Namana Nectar. She had drunk more then she intended and most of the time she preferred the Candy rather then the Alcohol.

"That is a good idea." Chelsa admitted, then stood and wobbled slightly. She stared at Ezra with puzzlement. "You drank as much as I did and you are not as drunk as I am. How?" She asked and Ezra shrugged his shoulders.

"I have traded shots of Mandalorian Whisky with a Mandalorian. She drank me under the table every time." Ezra replied and Chelsa noticed his expression. His facial features had softened dramatically.

"Ah so it is a Mandalorian that you are in love with." Chelsa stated as they walked back to the Barracks. "I thought they were purists." She added and Ezra winced slightly.

"They are. So now you know the problem I face. Not only with the impossibility of her being far away from here, but do I have the right to ask her to be banished from her family." Ezra then stared upwards and said nothing else the rest of the way back to the Barracks. Chelsa now understood why her friend felt so devastated. He basically had no chance of ever being with the Girl that he loved. Most Mandalorians would not risk banishment for anyone. That was the well known punishment for most offenses. At that moment she could not decide whether to be pleased or saddened about him not being with the one he desired more then anything.

**The Present:**

Leaning over the Computer, Sabine read the current status reports that were keyed to her no matter where she assessed them. "I thought you were not going to do any work on this trip. You said you wanted to take a break from being a Commanding Officer." Ashoka said from the Pilot Controls.

"I was going to, but something has happened recently and I want to keep myself current on it." Sabine replied rereading the newest reports, then winced.

"What is wrong?" Ashoka asked and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"It seems that the Empire is up to some new tricks. Conducting information raids and there is a report of an Elomin Task Force being destroyed. Not a good time for me to be on a Vacation." Sabine said as she read over more reports. Finishing she wrote a message for her Aide Seenie to put the Lothalian Defenses on Alert. Then to send out long range patrols to all points of Hyperspace Entry into the sector.

"Should we just go back?" Ashoka asked and Sabine considered that for a minute. She was not really needed even if the Empire did attack. If she did postpone the Search until later, there probably would not be a later for quite awhile. Once back in her Office she knew it would take at least six months for her to be able to leave again.

"No. But I think I will have Seenie keep me advised. Just in case." Sabine said as she added that to her message back to Lothal.

"We are coming up on the next Jump Point. I will have to have the Nav-Computer calculate the next Hyperspace Jump. Why don't you get some rest?" Ashoka told her and Sabine decided to take the time to take a nap. It had been a long Six Months since she had any time off, working Fourteen Hour days and not really relaxing. The only times she was not stuck behind her desk was when she went with Ashoka to search for Ezra or when she had to attend a Command Level Meeting on Corsecaunt. That was not time off. Those Meetings lasted a good twelve hours and after she was grilled by Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa or Mon Mothma about Ezra Bridger. Though she had no information to give them, she still hated it. Especially when Luke began to show some interest in her. Just like Mart she quickly squashed that interest. Laying down in one of the Two Cabins, she closed her eyes. Instantly dreaming of Ezra.

The Past: Training to Fly

Collapsing on his bed, Ezra sighed with relief. It had been a long day. The First Five hours was spent in the classroom, having several weeks of information crammed into those that wanted to be Fighter Pilots. After a break for lunch, he and the other five Cadets flew X-Wing Simulators for another three hours. Then to finish the day, they flew Y-Wing Trainers with a Flight Instructor in the Gunner Seats for another two hours. That basically had been the last three weeks of learning to be Pilots. With a knock on the door, he rose and opened it. "A couple of the others are thinking about hitting the Officer's Mess, want to go?" Chelsa asked as she walked into his room. She had unbuttoned the top two buttons of her Uniform Shirt, revealing a good amount of her cleavage. Ezra suspected that she was still trying to tempt him into a closer relationship then just being friends.

"Sure why not." Ezra replied, retrieving his Cap. Chelsa stood then picked up some electronic components that Ezra had left on his Study Desk.

"I see that you are still collecting this junk. What are you going to do with all of this stuff that you keep getting?" Chelsa asked as she put down the what she noticed was a Power Conductor. Ezra shrugged and smiled.

"Build myself a Lightsaber." Ezra replied and Chelsa stared at him with shock then started to laugh.

"Yeah right. No really what are you doing with all this junk?" Chelsa asked again, still chuckling lightly at him teasing her.

"It just gives me a break from studying. I like to see if I can get any of it to work." Ezra stated knowing that this would be what his friend would actually believe. Walking out the door, she shook her head.

"Well everyone needs a hobby I guess. Lets go, Dorsak said he would wait for us but I doubt that Marvis and Koshi would want to." Chelsa said and they found that she had been right. The three others in their class had left already for chow.

The next day, Ezra flew the Training X-Wing. Behind him where usually an Astro Droid would be housed, was a Instructor Control Seat. Captain Hinu Chisto smiled proudly as Ezra conducted an evasive maneuver. "Dam Cadet Ridgers you are exceptional at this. Like you were born to fly Fighters or have for a couple of years. Take us into a tri-vertical spin." With a nod, Ezra dove the Fighter straight towards Bakura, then pulled back on the yoke and pushed the drive control forward. The Fighter began to rise at half power and finally pulled the drive back. The Fighter instantly rotated vertically and now was facing the direction it just had come from. "Perfect. Next week when you graduate, I think I might request that you be assigned to my Squadron. The Renegades. Would you be interested?" He asked and Ezra looked back at him.

"Yes Sir, I would." Ezra replied and smiled broadly. The Renegades were the best on Bakura. Half of them once were Imperial TIE Interceptor Pilots that not only survived the Ssi-Ruuvi and then after that threat was neutralized they survived when they fought against the Rebels. Which indicated that they were really good pilots.

"Good, I was also thinking of asking Cadet Grieves to join." Hinu said, wondering perhaps if it might be a mistake. The Scuttle Butt around the Pilot Lounge was that Ridgers and Grieves were a thing. He did not want some type of complications if the two young Cadets were in a relationship and later were not. He had come across that particular situation and it did not come out well. "Is that going to be a problem?" He asked.

"None at all Sir. We are just friends nothing more then that." Ezra replied and Hinu had his answer. Though he decided to ask Chelsa also. Just to be thorough.

"Head back to base." Hinu ordered and Ezra flew the Fighter downward back to Bakura.

Joining the Renegades, Ezra and Chelsa were the lowest members. Now with the Rank of Starfighter Pilot, they were considered Officers. "Well in about two years we might make Lieutenant." Chelsa commented as she looked at her rank insignia on her Collar. A single small symbol could be seen.

"The pay is better." Ezra stated and Chelsa laughed. "We get ten extra Credits a day for being Officers." Which did not mean much, by now Minl was making about what they were as a Corporal.

"Oh joy. It is enough for us to eat at the Commissary instead of the Mess Hall." Chelsa said then Ezra laughed as well. "Should we head back to the Barracks or spend the rest of our leave wandering around the Capital a bit more?" She asked and Ezra shrugged. They had been given three days of leave to relax before officially being assigned to the Renegades.

"You know you do not have to stay. Why don't you go home and see your Family?" Ezra suggested and Chelsa frowned slightly.

"No, I can on my next leave." Chelsa responded immediately, not really wanting to abandon him while she went home to visit her Mother, Father and younger Brother.

"You have not seen them since we started training. Go home already." Ezra ordered and Chelsa exhaled sharply then smiled. Tapping him with her right hand on his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey. I just got a great idea." Chelsa said excitingly. "You come with me. They have been asking to meet any of my friends. What do you say, want to leave the big City and visit a Fish Farm?" She asked and Ezra spread his hands outwards.

"Sure why not." Ezra replied and they headed for the nearest Transport Station. Inside two of his pockets was two sections of his Completed Lightsaber. It had taken him close to a month to put one together. He did have some trouble getting a Kyber Crystal. Like most Worlds, there were Kyber Crystals laying about. What took him time was finding one that was large enough to focus his Lightsaber into a Weapon. Spending hours of his time off, walking around the Nearby woods attempting to feel one that would work. The Crystals called to him and he could hear their song easily enough. Locating them was another matter.

It took three hours to reach the small village called Armista and as Ezra stepped off the Transport he stared at the immense Ocean before him. "My house is over that way, we will have to walk. Is that alright?" Chelsa said as she pointed along the long beach to the north.

"Sure that is okay." Ezra replied, inhaling deeply the cool Ocean air. Walking through the small village, Ezra could not help but to extend his perceptions all about him. Letting the Force flow through him. Moving along, he noticed that all of the Forty or so houses were shaped like domes including a very large Building.

"That large Building there is the Warehouse for all the Seafood that is netted or trapped from the Ocean. We get some really high winds off the Ocean here, so the houses are Domes so that the wind just blows over them." Chelsa told him as she guided him along the Village. Smiling and waving at some of Villagers. Most waved back and then smiled when they noticed who it was. One old lady approached and hugged Chelsa.

"My oh my it is little Chelsa Grieves." The old lady said as she embraced Chelsa. "You look very nice in that Uniform." As the lady stepped back and admired Chelsa.

"Thank you Miss Husat." Chelsa said as she smiled back. The old lady gazed over at Ezra and smiled broadly.

"Is this your Boyfriend?" Husat asked gesturing at Ezra and Chelsa chuckled.

"No he is just my friend, his name is Raze Ridgers. Do you know if my Mother and Father are at home or are they out in their Boat?" Chelsa asked and the old lady looked out at the vast Ocean and along the long Dock. Ezra looked as well and saw about seven Repulser Boats tied to the Dock.

"They are out checking their traps. Your Brother Kassak is there at your house." The old lady stated and after another hug, Chelsa led Ezra further on.

"Oh do not let Miss Husat bother you, she is the Village Elder. She knows about everything that goes on here. Who is out Fishing and who is at home." Chelsa told him as they continued on. After a few minutes they arrived at a moderately sized Dome and Chelsa headed for the front door. Touching the Chime and in seconds a large Boy opened the door. "Hello Brother." Chelsa said and the larger boy smiled.

"Hello there Sister. So you finally came for a visit." Kassak said then looked over at Ezra. "So brought home a Boy. It is about time you picked one. But Fulsoro is going to be annoyed." Her brother stated then gestured inside the house. "Come in and take a load off. I will get us some Ale." Inside Ezra took in what one of the Domed Houses were like within. It seemed that there was a central room with doors leading to other rooms. He suspected Bedrooms and a Refresher. Sitting at the Table within the Main room. Kassak pulled a pitcher out of the Cooling Unit and Chelsa went to get three glasses. "So what is your name?" Kassak asked as he looked down on Ezra.

"Raze Ridgers and me and Chelsa are just friends. We are Starfighter Pilots in the same Squadron." Ezra told Chelsa's brother and the larger boy rolled his green colored eyes.

"Yeah right." Kassak said as he poured the ale. Then sat and the three drank. Kassak asked a bunch of questions to his Sister and to Ezra. After a short time a Larger Older Man walked in followed by a Woman that Ezra could tell was Chelsa's Mother. Kordor and Mirai Grieves sat and began to conduct an inquiry investigation.

Three hours later, Chelsa led Ezra to the Guest Room. "Sorry about all the questions. My Parents are very protective of me and my Brother. Ever since the Empire took over a few years ago. They were afraid that me and my Brother would get conscripted into Imperial Service. That protection did not go away even after Bakura was freed. They are not exactly pleased that I want to be a Starfighter Pilot. Actually they wanted me to Marry Fulsoro and have a bunch of Babies." Chelsa said as she closed the door to the Guest Room, sitting on the only bed within the small room. It was not much bigger then his Room back at the Barracks.

"Your Parents and Brother Love you and worry about you. That is actually nice to see." Ezra told her and Chelsa nodded. He had told her long ago about the Empire arresting his Parents, that they died and he was forced to live on the streets. Not on Lothal but on Mandalore. Since he was not Mandalorian, he did not have a Clan to take him in. So she did not question how he had met and fell in love with a Mandalorian. She hugged him and then left the room to go to her own Room.

Near dawn, Ezra awoke and went outside. He had left a note to Chelsa that he wanted to take a hike in the nearby woods. Following a trial he soon was a good distance from the Village. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out the two sections of his Lightsaber. He needed to test it and this was the perfect opportunity. Putting the Lightsaber together he touched the activation switch and the Green Blade snap hissed into reality. Swinging it back and forth it hummed perfectly. Satisfied that it was functioning perfectly he deactivated it and took it back apart. Putting the pieces back into his pockets. Then continued his hike. Almost stumbling when he suddenly felt a presence. Sitting on a nearby log, Kanan smiled at him. "Good Morning Ezra. It is very pleasant to see you again, I have missed you." Ezra's Jedi Master said and Ezra stepped closer. Noticing that he could see right through the Jedi Master.

"Kanan. I thought I would never see you again." Ezra replied and sat down next to him. Kanan laughed.

"Anything is possible with the Force, you know that. I told you several times that very fact." Kanan said still smiling as he shook his Ghostly head back and forth. "Unfortunately I cannot stay long. But I came to tell you something important, something that normally a Jedi Master would tell you." Ezra looked at Kanan as he frowned.

"You were my Master." Ezra stated firmly and Kanan laughed again.

"True and I think that is why I was allowed to visit you. In the past a Pattawan to become a Jedi Knight had to conduct some type of personal Trial. You have and because of your Sacrifice to free Lothal, you are now a Jedi Knight." Kanan told him and Ezra exhaled sharply.

"What does this mean for me? Do I let everyone know that I am a Jedi Knight or can I remain hiding in plain sight?" Ezra asked and Kanan smiled at him.

"This is not like the past Ezra, if you believe that it is not the time to announce that you are a Jedi Knight. Then wait until you are ready. But I should tell you, Bakura will need a Jedi more then it needs a Starfighter Pilot." Kanan told him and then stood. "Oh I am allowed to tell you, eventually someone we both know is going to find you and at that moment your destiny will then be clear to you. Goodbye my Friend and may the Force be with you." He said as he started to walk away, slowly fading.

"Goodbye my Master and Friend." Ezra replied as he watched Kanan disappear. "So I am a Jedi Knight." He whispered with a small smile. Standing himself he walked back towards Chelsa's house, beginning to wonder who was the one that was going to find him. He doubted it would be Sabine, though he wished it was. He had decided that if he ever saw her again, he would tell her that he loved her. No matter the consequences. Even if she laughed at him and did not feel the same. He needed to tell her so that he could move on. Perhaps finally allow himself to be with Chelsa.

**The Present: Seven Hours away from Bakura**

Arising from the Small bed in the Cabin, Sabine headed for the Refresher. She had slept longer then she had intended and now had to urinate so badly that she feared she would have and accident. Sitting on the Toilet, she sighed in relief. "I guess I was more tired then I thought." She whispered as she finished. Standing she removed her Armor and Bodysuit and turned on the Refresher Shower. It felt good to stand under the warm spray and not have to hurry because she had some early morning meeting with some lower ranking officer or some Civilian Leader. Stepping out she combed out her hair and then put a clean bodysuit on. Snapping her Armor into place and stepped out of the small Cabin into the Cockpit.

"Feel better now?" Ashoka asked as she turned her Seat around and looked at Sabine.

"Yes much. I have not been able to take a nap in a long time. Hell I barely get to have a full eight hours a sleep a night. I am lucky to get five." Sabine commented as she sat down in the other seat. Immediately checking the Reports sent by Seenie. Wincing when there were three marked Critical. "KRIF!" She said loudly and Ashoka turned and stared at her wide eyed. "Sorry, but the Empire is really causing some major problems. Another Incident at Bespin. Thankfully none so far at Lothal or Mandalore." Sabine said as she checked the Chrono. "If this keeps up, we might have to cut our Search time down to only a day or so. I cannot be away from Lothal for an extended amount of time. Not with the Empire hitting Systems one after another." She frowned as she stared out the front viewport.

"I understand. If nothing else I will take you back to Lothal and then return to search of Ezra alone." Ashoka told her and Sabine felt like once again she was not doing everything in her power to find Ezra. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to take the time to look for him and he was vastly important to her. She thought of him every waking second and dreamed of him at night.

"No. I will stay long enough for us to be thorough. That way after the Threat is over, maybe I can take another Leave and we can search the next place." Sabine said as she bit her bottom lip. Suspecting that even if the Threat becomes less serious, she doubted that she could arrange another Leave of Absence. The Government and Governor Ryder Azadi would never allow it. Not so soon after her last leave.

"Okay well we will arrive in about Six Hours." Ashoka told her and then returned her attention back to piloting her ship. While Sabine began to consider resigning her Commission. That is after the Imperial Threat was no longer present.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part 3

**Bakura the Past:**

Returning to the Grieves Domed House, Ezra noticed that People of various ages were walking all about and as approached the House, Chelsa's Parents and Brother came out as well. Followed by Chelsa. "Oh good you are up and about. Do you want to see a Fish Farm?" Chelsa asked and Ezra shrugged.

"Why not. I never even heard of one before. What is a Fish Farm?" Ezra asked and Chelsa looked over at her Father, deciding to let him answer. Kordor Grieves smiled broadly. While they all headed down to the Dock and the Medium sized Repulsor Boat.

"A Fish Farm is simply a place where we grow and harvest fish. Along the coast to the North is our Farm. Inside several netted walled stalls is where various types of Fish are grown, once big enough we catch them and then sell them to a Buyer that comes to the Main Warehouse. That is done once a week. But everyday we go out. Feed them, make sure the nets are secure and no Predators have gotten in." Kordor explained and now Ezra knew.

"Generally it was me and Chelsa that checked the nets. Now it is just me. Since she wants to be a fancy Fighter Pilot instead of working on the Farm." Kassak said with a hint of aggravation in his voice. Rechecking his Diving Equipment and a Stun Baton. Hefting them in his arms and walked carrying it in his arms towards the Boat.

"Now Kassak, Chelsa never liked working on the Farm. Let her do what she wants to do. You had the same choices and you wanted to stay." Mirai stated and Kassak stalked onward stepping aboard the Boat. Other Boats were leaving and Ezra gestured to them.

"Are they Fish Farmers too?" Ezra asked and Chelsa shook her head.

"No. Not all of them. Some are Oyster and Shellfish Farmers. But basically it is the same as the Fish Farms." Chelsa told him and Ezra hopped onto the Boat. After several hours of watching the Family work including Chelsa, he felt somewhat embarrassed that he had no idea how they knew what needed to be done without really talking to each other. Oh they talked, but mostly it was what Chelsa was doing in the Capital or why she had not locked onto someone perhaps Raze into a committed relationship. Ezra decided not to become involved in those discussions and moved towards the other end of the Boat.

At the end of the day, they headed back home. "Too bad you won't be around on the beginning of the week. That is when we harvest some of the Fish. This time it is the Striped Red Ressas." Kassak said as he joined Ezra at the prow of the Boat as it soared above the Water.

"Mine and Chelsa leave are over on that day. We have to report to our Squadron Commander then." Ezra replied and Kassak continued to look out at the Ocean before them. Then glanced back to make sure his Sister was nowhere nearby.

"You know she has a thing for you, right?" Kassak said softly, not looking at Ezra. "I hope you are not the type that will break her heart, because if you do I will break your legs." Chelsa's Brother stated, he glared at Ezra.

"Yes I know she does. But I actually am in love with someone else and until I am one hundred percent sure that there is no chance. I just cannot be with anyone else." Ezra said, still wondering why he was so set on Sabine. Perhaps he was just fooling himself and using her to not become involved with someone like Chelsa.

"Oh we all know about the Mandalorian Girl you are hooked on. Chelsa told us. Personally I think you are an idiot. My Sister is here and from what she told me you have not seen the Mando in almost two and a half years." Kassak stated shaking his head negatively. "You do not even know if she has not married some other guy and has had a bunch of kids. Hell from what Chelsa told me, the Mando has never told you that she loved you back. In my book that is insane." Ezra smiled and shrugged.

"In some ways you are right. But I just cannot let it go. Sabine is someone that you just cannot forget easily." Ezra said and then silently chastised himself. In all the time here he had never mentioned Sabine by name. Though on Mandalore Sabine was a common name, he would have to make sure he never ever say to anyone Sabine's clan name. Especially since Sabine Wren was extremely well known. She was a Hero of Mandalore and Lothal. Of course he was considered one as well. But because Sabine was so beautiful, the Media focused on her and thankfully not so much on him.

"All I am saying is do not break my Sisters Heart. Do not lead her on and then tell her that you changed your mind. I do not think she could handle it." With that said Kassak went back towards the helm, where his Mother drove the Repulsor Boat perfectly along.

**0**

Two Months later, Ezra flew his X-Wing towards four of the Pirate Headhunter Starfighters. This was supposed to be a simple Cargo Ship Escort Mission for the Renegades, but as they came around the nearest Moon a Nebula Class Frigate soared up from the Surface of the Moon. Launching over fifty of the Smaller Fighters from it's Hanger Bays. Being outnumbered at least four to one was not that bad. Especially since Ezra and his fellow Renegades were combat Pilots and those that they were now fighting against were not. Nailing two of the four, he flipped his Fighter around and was able to zap another one. The engagement was going extremely well and they had not lost anyone yet. Then he heard Chelsa on his headset. "Got two on my tail! Someone help me!" Chelsa's voice was etched with strain and panic. Ezra clicked the comm for a direct line.

"Chelsa calm down! Go full thrust and then conduct a Zero Point Roll!" Ezra told her and he started to fly towards where he saw two Headhunters behind Chelsa's X-Wing trying to hit her ship with concentrated fire. Before he could get any closer, the X-Wing jumped forward, then rolled around and with two precise shots sent the two Headhunters into oblivion.

"Thanks Rave. I guess I panicked a little when they got behind me." Chelsa said to him over his headset and he frowned. Wondering slightly were her wing man was. His own had followed him off to port. Blasting another enemy ship into a fireball.

"Where the Krif is Vols?" Ezra asked her and Chelsa exhaled sharply.

"He went after a concentrated group of them to port." Chelsa replied and Ezra decided later to have a little word with Garran Vols. Everyone in the Squadron knew Vols was a Glory Bantha. Wanting to gain Medals and Awards, in hopes of being Promoted. Not caring if any of his Squadron Mates got hurt or killed in the process. "This is a slaughter." She whispered as she nailed another Headhunter Fighter Ezra watched it explode into a shredded fireball.

"Beku, stick with Chelsa. I am going to do something reckless." Ezra said to his wing man and pushed the accelerator forward. Aiming towards the Frigate that was attempting to hit any X-Wings that came into range. Streaking under the sudden flashes of Turbo Laser Fire from the Frigate, Ezra easily avoided the deadly red bolts and flew further under the Frigate towards it's Engines and Aft Section. Lining up behind it and situating himself to be completely out of their ability to shoot at him. He armed all four of his Photon Torpedoes. With a small smile, he clicked the Comm Frequency to broadband. "Attention Pirate Frigate, cease fire and surrender or I will send four photon torpedoes right into your ass. I suspect you know what that would do to you and your ship." Ezra stated firmly over he comm. Hearing someone excitingly order all Fighters to engage the X-Wing at their aft. "Last warning, Cease Fire or you die!" Ezra repeated, his finger lightly touching the Firing Button.

"We surrender, do not fire! All Fighters Cease Fire and Return to the Marauder!" A voice ordered nervously over the open Comm and Ezra watched as over twenty Headhunter Fighters veered towards the Frigate's Hanger Bay.

"Prepare to be boarded." Ezra said over the comm and then switched frequencies to Captain Hinu Chisto.

"What the blazes are you doing Ridgers! Fire your Torpedoes and end that Pirate!" Hinu ordered and Ezra exhaled softly. Closing his eyes slightly he concentrated on the Force and felt something disturbing. The Emotions he felt was not what he would consider normal for a large number of Pirates. Despair, desperation and hopelessness. Ebbed through the Force and Ezra knew what needed to be done and it did not involve slaughtering the Pirates.

"Sir that might not be necessary. Bakura could use that Frigate." Ezra said calmly over the link and Hinu gasped audibly.

"Shit you are right, we could. But how are 12 of us to board and take over that ship, if they decide to fight us once we are there?" Hinu asked and Ezra smiled broadly.

"I will go by myself. The rest of you could line up so if anything goes wrong you can blow the ship into Fragmented Debris." Ezra suggested and Chelsa immediately protested. "I have a feeling about this, trust me Sir." He said to Hinu, ignoring Chelsa's complaints and with reluctance he was given permission.

Landing his Fighter on the Hanger Deck, Ezra was not surprised to see over a dozen armed men and women of various Races pointing their blasters at him. Jumping down he raised his hands in the air. "I believe your Captain surrendered." Ezra said as he noticed them smiling at him broadly.

"Alright then, let's go see if Captain Barbasa wants to surrender." One of the armed Togruta Women said as she gestured with her Blaster Rifle. Escorted to the Bridge, Ezra considered subtly putting his Lightsaber together. Then decided to play this out. He had a feeling and he hoped he could follow this through. On the Bridge, Ezra stood and a medium sized man with Black long hair, short Black Goatee and green eyes stepped before him.

"Welcome aboard..." Barbasa gazed at Ezra's collar and rolled his eyes. "Well fuck you are nothing more then a low level Officer. I expected the one to get me to stop shooting was at least a Lieutenant." Sitting in his command chair he spun it around to face Ezra. "Know this kid, me and my Crew rather die then be placed in a Prison for a decade or two." The Pirate Captain stated with a sneer. "So what are your terms for our surrender?" He asked and everyone around them started to laugh.

"I was actually thinking that instead of Prison you all enlist into the Bakuran Military Service." Ezra said calmly and everyone even Barbasa stopped laughing. Ezra could feel that all eyes were now bulging and were staring at him in shock.

"You cannot be serious?" Barbasa stammered no longer smiling.

"Why not? This is a current Nebula Class Frigate, I doubt anyone on Bakura knows this Ship better then you and your crew." Ezra stated and Barbasa just sat there shaking his head.

"I got to say you got some Titanium Balls on you. You come aboard my Ship alone and instead of demanding our Surrender, you offer us Enlistment." Barbasa replied subtly glancing around at his crew, each one was at the edge of their seats. Listening intently and thoroughly interested. "Okay let's say I and my crew consider your offer. I doubt that you have the authority to authorize us Enlisting." Glancing around again he could see something that he had not seen in his Crews eyes for the past two years since they had been driven off Jelucan when the Empire reinforced that entire Sector. Jelucan had been all of their homes for years and to lose that made a good portion of his Crew wonder why they even continued to stay on the Marauder.

"That is true, I am just a Pilot. A low level Officer. If I have your Permission and you would guarantee his safety, I will have my Commanding Officer come on board and contact the Bakuran Government to finalize the negotiations." Ezra said and Barbasa gestured over to the Communications Station. Ten minutes later Captain Hinu Chisto was on the Bridge. He listened to Ezra as the younger man laid out the proposition.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" Hinu said in shock and Barbasa chuckled.

"I was wondering the same thing. But it sounds good to us." Barbasa stated and Hinu shrugged. Walked over to the Communications Station and contacted the Bakuran Senate.

**Bakura: Senate Building **

All of the Senators listened to Captain Hinu Chisto as he detailed the offer that one of his Pilots had made to the Pirate Captain and his crew. Gaerial Captison never heard this quite in the Senate Building before. She swore she could drop one of her hair pins and it would sound like she had dropped a ten pound weight to the floor. When Hinu finished, she expected a sudden explosion of Senators bellowing their displeasure at the idea of having a Pirate Group join the Bakuran Military. Only her Uncle spoke. "The idea has some merit to it. This young Pilot does make a good point, it would require months to train a Captain and Crew to use the Frigate. I believe if this Captain Barbasa and his Crew want to join, we should let them. I call for a vote." Yeorg Captison the Prime Minister of Bakura said and Gaerial raised her hand palm out. Only one closed his fist and that one always voted no. "It has been passed. Captain Chisto, please escort Captain Barbasa here and bring that Pilot with you." Yeorg ordered. Ezra winced slightly as he heard the order and Hinu smiled.

"Oh course Prime Minister." Hinu acknowledged and closed the Channel. Ezra wanted to stay basically in the shadows and now that would be impossible since he now was going summoned before the Bakuran Senate.

**The Present: Three Hours from Bakura**

Due to the distance between where they were and Lothal, Sabine was having to wait for the Reports to be transmitted. More and more incidents of the Empire conducting Raids all over New Republic held space and that concerned Sabine. It almost seemed that the Empire was being more brash then they had since the Destruction of the Second Death Star. Still thankfully none had been conducted against Lothal or Mandalore. She skimmed over the incoming reports searching for any indication of names of the Star Destroyers that were sighted. Wanting to see one specific name. The Chimaera. If the Chimaera was sighted that could give Sabine her hope that perhaps Ezra may be on that Star Destroyer. She knew in her heart that Ezra was not dead. She knew she would feel it if he was indeed dead. "Any more bad news?" Ashoka asked from the Pilot Seat.

"I thought you were asleep." Sabine stated as she shook her head. "No so far, these reports just are sightings of Imperial Star Destroyers buzzing through different Systems. Not even taking potshots in any of the locations. I think they are just intimidating some of the outlying Systems to have the New Republic dispatch Capital Ships into those areas." She wrinkled her nose.

"For what purpose?" Ashoka asked and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"There can be only one purpose, the Imperials are purposely drawing Ships away from areas that they intend to actually attack. Think about it where are these Capital Ships coming from. They are dispatched from a Sector Fleet or one of the New Republic Bases." Sabine felt a shiver run down her spine. This tactic was not something a normal Imperial Officer would concoct. No it was something that someone who looked at the long scheme of things would plan. There was only one person she knew would be able to do that. THRAWN. "Grand Admiral Thrawn." She whispered and bit her bottom lip. Staring intently out the front Viewport.

**Bakura: Senate Building**

Standing outside the large Doors to the Senate, Ezra felt nervous and why wouldn't he. He had basically fucked up. "I am supposed to be a low level barely noticeable Fighter Pilot. Not someone that has the foresight to think of a way to not slaughter a Bunch of Pilots and a Frigate full of people." That had been the problem for him. To summarily kill over two hundred sentient people. Sure he had blasted a few Pilots with his Snub Fighter, but wholesale slaughter was something that he could not do. After all he was a Jedi. Inside the Senate Building, Pirate Captain Tinero Barbasa was negotiating his and his Crews enlistment. While Ezra and Hinu waited outside for the completion. When the Door Warden opened the large doors. "The Assembly will see you now." The Old Man with a long Staff said, holding one of the Doors open. Marching in behind Hinu, they both stood at attention before the Prime Ministers Podium.

"So this is the young Officer that decided to be a Negotiator." Yeorg Captison said as he glared down at Ezra.

"I am sorry Prime Minister if I exceeded my authority. I just did not want to kill that many people." Ezra stammered out nervously and the Elder Man shook his head.

"In truth I applaud your decision. No we do not want that many deaths on anyone's conscience. Thus we approved your suggestion and for that we are thankful for you have added to that Defense of Bakura most excellently. So I am going to authorize your advancement to Lieutenant. Congratulations Lieutenant Ridgers." Yeorg said as the whole Assembly of Senators applauded. Stumbling out of the Room after Hinu pinned Lieutenant Slashes on his Uniform, Ezra finally smiled.

"Lieutenant I want you as my Second in Command of the Renegades. You will take over Third Flight." Hinu ordered and Ezra stared at him dumbfounded. "I am demoting Garran Vols back to Flight Officer Second Grade." Ezra looked at him in shock. "What? I did notice that he abandoned his Wing Man during that engagement. Which could have cost Officer Chelsa Grieves her life if we had gone up against Pilots that were more effective. When you take command of Third Flight, mention it to him if he ever does something like that again. First I will beat the living shit out of him and then Court Martial him for Dereliction of Duty." With that Hinu left, he needed to submit a final report of the Incident. Ezra stepped over to a nearby Mirror and fondly caressed the Lieutenant Slashes on his Collar. It was not his intention to become known, but now he was actually thrilled.

"I hope this does not bite me in the ass later." Ezra whispered to himself. Not noticing when a striking Brown Haired Senator cleared her throat. He turned abruptly and immediately stood at attention. He gazed at her wide eyed. "Senator." He said crisply.

"At ease Lieutenant Ridgers." Gareal said and Ezra went to parade rest position with his hands behind his back. "I am Gareal Captison, my Uncle Yeorg Captison the Prime Minister asked me to inquire if you would like to come to dinner tonight. Of course you may bring a guest with you." She stated with a smile. Ezra was taken back slightly.

"Thank you Senator Captison, I would be honored." Ezra replied and Gareal gave him a curt nod. Then after telling him the time she walked on. Pausing slightly and looking back at the young Raze Ridgers as he walked away from her.

"Strange, he reminds me of Luke Skywalker." She whispered. This puzzled Gareal that this Raze Ridgers would remind her of Luke. They did not look the same at all. But for a brief second, when she spoke to him. She felt like she was speaking once again with Luke. Narrowing her Green and Gray eyes, she continued to watch him. Deciding that she was just imagining things, with a shrug she walked towards her Office. She had two other meetings that she had to attend before going home later and she she also needed to dictate a response to the New Republic Ambassador. Just a normal day for a Bakuran Senator that was overworked.

Before Ezra could leave, Barbasa came out of the Senate and as Ezra was about to come to attention again. Since now the former Pirate was now his superior Officer. "Forget that. I want to thank you Ridgers. You could have killed us all and instead you gave us a home. For that I am grateful beyond words." Barbasa shook Ezra's hand and smiled broadly at the younger man. "You ever need me or my crew for anything. Let me know." Before he started to cry, Barbasa walked away.

"See Kanan I did learn to listen to the Force." Ezra thought, then smiled broadly. This had been a good day.

**0**

Returning to the Barracks, most of the others surrounded Ezra to congratulate him on rising to the rank of Lieutenant. Except now demoted Garran Vols. "Watch your aft Sir." Vols growled as he stormed away. Chelsa smirked.

"He is just pissed that Captain Hinu chewed him out for deserting me when he was trying to get himself a Medal." Chelsa said then remembered. "Sir." She added and Ezra chuckled lightly, then gestured for her to come with him.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Ezra said as he headed back to his quarters. "You got plans tonight Chelsa?" He asked once they were far enough away where he could go back to being her friend and not her Flight Section Commander.

"No not really." Chelsa replied, her heart pounding in her chest. Hoping that he finally had given up his delusion of being with Sabine the Mandalorian.

"Good, go put on your Dress Uniform. I have been invited to Dinner at the Prime Ministers house and I can bring a guest. So I figured to take my best friend along to keep me from making a complete idiot of myself." Ezra informed her and Chelsa deflated some. Her hopes dashed in that brief second. Exhaling she stepped across the hall and entered her room to put on her Dress Uniform.

**The Present: Imperial Held Space: Bastion**

Standing on the completely repaired Chimaera, Grand Admiral Thrawn stared out the Viewports and sighed. It had taken almost two years to fully repair the Mighty Star Destroyer back to fully functional condition. Not testing the Systems completely before departing, Thrawn had the Chimaera go on a short Mission. An Information Raid that ended with an encounter with a Elomin Task Force. It was a minor victory, but the small encounter indicated that several of the Primary Systems were Malfunctioning. So the Chimaera had to return to Bastion for further repairs. Now as he waited, Thrawn spent the time searching for the information that he required to first locate Myrkr the World of the Ysalamiri and thanks to the sealed records on Bastion he knew where the Emperors Store House on Wayland was. Two pieces that would give the Empire final victory over the Rebels. "Sir, signal from the Rambler. Your replacement Noghri Bodyguard has arrived." The Communications Officer said as Thrawn continued to stare out the Viewports.

"Very good. Have him report here." Thrawn said softly and the Officer relayed the order instantly. Minutes later the Diminutive Assassin slid into the Bridge silently. The Small Gray Alien knelt before Thrawn and spread his sinewy arms out to his side. "What is your name and clan?" Thrawn asked.

"I am Ruhk Clan Baikh'vair, Milord." The Nohgri said and Thrawn narrowed his red eyes at Ruhk.

"Another one! The last Ruhk, your predecessor was a incompetent failure who dishonored himself." Thrawn said softly and he was pleased to see this Ruhk convulse slightly in aggravation.

"I am aware Milord. I will not make the same mistake of being a failure." Ruhk announced and Thrawn nodded slightly.

"I hope not. You may rise and take up your duty." Thrawn said and Ruhk slipped stealthily behind the Command Chair. Just as Captain Pellaeon entered the Bridge.

"Grand Admiral, all Ships Systems are now fully functional and have been thoroughly tested." Pellaeon said as he stood at attention before Thrawn.

"Good. Now we can finally begin. Set course for Myrkr, the Nav-Computer will have the Location. It is finally time for the Empire to teach the Rebels that the War is far from over." Thrawn stated and Pellaeon smiled broadly.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part 4

**Bakura: The Past**

Riding in a Public Transport Speeder, Ezra shifted uncomfortably in his Dress Uniform. It was designed by one of the Senators to follow the old Uniforms that the Original Settlers wore. Light Blue skin tight Pants and Long Sleeved Dress Shirt that hung over the Pants exactly four inches. A Black Belt encircled the Waist and the Shirt had a Gold Braid with silver tips around the right arm. Above the Right Pocket was a Name Embroidered with Silver Stitching. Gold Rank Slashes were also Embroidered on the Collar. The last touch to the Uniform was the Dark Gray Knee High Boots. It was formal attire and not functional wear. Chelsa's Uniform was an exact copy of his. "Just think, you keep climbing the Ranks and you will have to wear this ridiculous outfit all the time. When you take Command of one of the Capital Ships." Chelsa commented with a mischievous grin.

"I was only raised two Ranks and I do not think I like the idea of gaining more rank." Ezra said defending himself. He was supposed to be keeping out of the spotlight. Hide in plain sight. The problem he had was he liked showing off. The Public Speeder arrived at the Captison House and both exited and Ezra paid the Driver. Before they could mount the steps a vibrant Older Woman almost burst out the Double Doors. Stepping down before them.

"Ah the Hero that Yeorg told me about. The one that somehow got a whole Pirate Ship to join the Bakura Military." Tiree Captison said excitingly. Thrusting out her hand and Ezra knew what that meant. Normally a Male Soldier or Officer only had to come to attention. Not kiss any Hands. Sheepishly he clasped the hand and kissed it lightly. Hearing Chelsa giggle next to him. "Please come in, Dinner is about to be served." The Woman declared placing her hand on Ezra's right forearm for him to escort her inside. Chelsa followed grinning like a Bothan that found a loose Credit. Inside Ezra had to admit he felt a little out of place. There were other guests and all were dressed in their finest attires. Tiree led him and Chelsa to two seats, one next to Gaeriel Captison. The older woman had him sit next to her.

"Good evening Lieutenant." Then Gareal looked over at Chelsa.

"This is Flight Officer Chelsa Grieves. A close friend of mine." Ezra said introducing Chelsa to the Senator. Gaeriel smiled sweetly and reached over to shake Chelsa's hand.

"Nice to meet you Flight Officer. I am Senator Gaeriel Captison." Gaeriel said formally and Ezra could tell that his friend felt as uncomfortable as he did. This was not the type of gathering that either was fully used to.

"Ma'am." Chelsa said softly and returned her hands to her lap. Unsure what to do, glancing at Ezra who just shrugged. He had no real clue or idea what to do. Watching others, he saw an older Man across from him pick up his napkin and put it on his lap. Ezra followed suite and Chelsa copied him. Thankfully the Soup Course arrived and this occupied everyone's attention for several minutes. Immediately another Man was now engaging Chelsa in conversation. This left Ezra with only one person to talk to, Gaeriel. Turning his head he noticed that she was staring at him again. He had seen her doing the same back at the Senate Building.

"I am sorry if I appear to be staring. It is just you remind me of someone." Gaeriel admitted and she slowly exhaled. "During the attack by the Ssi-Ruuvi, I met Luke Skywalker and we became close." She informed him.

"And I remind you of him." Ezra asked and Gaeriel shrugged her bare shoulders.

"Yes somewhat. But it is not that you both look alike. You seem to I do not know, act the same way and have the same type of baring as he does." Gaeriel replied trying to explain. Though it really did not make sense to her how Raze reminded her of Luke. They both were totally different. Especially since Luke was a Jedi and Raze was just a Fighter Pilot.

With Dinner over, Ezra felt relieved that he soon could get out of there. He was unaccustomed to this type of situation. Retreating into a corner, while the others broke into small groups to converse and gather in one of the other rooms for cocktails. He noticed that Chelsa was over at one side having a small chat with Gaeriel, this somewhat concerned him. But not wanting to draw attention to himself, he slipped into one of the large Chairs. Hoping that no one wanted to talk with him.

"So you are Lieutenant Ridger's best friend?" Gaeriel asked and Chelsa nodded. Sipping the cocktail that a server had given to her and to Gaeriel. It was a diluted Namana Nector mixed with a hint of Corellian Ale.

"Yes, we have been friends since joining the Military as Soldiers, Ma'am." Chelsa replied and Gaeriel shook her head.

"This is now a social gathering, you can call me Gaeriel." The other woman said, then glanced over at the isolated and subtly hiding Raze (Ezra). "How close of friends are you?" Gaeriel asked her voice low so no one could hear her ask something so personal.

"We are best friends, but if you are asking if we are romantically involved. Unfortunately, no we are not." Chelsa said with a grimace.

"Oh I am sorry if I offended you." Gaeriel apologized and Chelsa smiled.

"No that is alright. Actually I guess I should tell you that he is love with someone else." Chelsa then told Gaeriel all that she had learned about Raze Ridgers. This perplexed Gaeriel as she continued to look at Ezra. She exhaled and tried to hide her disappointment. Gazing back at Chelsa. "I know how you feel, Gaeriel. I feel the same way." She said and Gaeriel started to laugh.

"Please inform me if he ever decides to give up on this Sabine. I messed up with my chance with Luke, I will not make the same mistake twice." Gaeriel said with determination and Chelsa chuckled.

"I will, but only if I get first crack at him." Chelsa stated and Gaeriel shook the other young woman's hand in agreement.

"Deal." Gaeriel responded, and both of them looked at Ezra fondly. In the chair, Ezra saw both Gaeriel and Chelsa staring at him strangely. That worried him, because he did not like the looks the two women were giving him. For some reason he felt like a cornered animal with two vicious predators ready to pounce on him.

**The Present: One Hour from Bakuran Space**

"Should we signal Bakura about your visit?" Ashoka asked as she adjusted the Navigation. Sabine exhaled and bit her bottom lip. She was a high ranking New Republic Officer and there was protocol to consider. If a high ranking Officer was arriving on Lothal, Sabine would want to know about it as soon as possible. So she could arrange a Reception Committee. Which would include her, some of her Officers and at least the Lieutenant Governor.

"I guess we have to. Otherwise I might offend some of the Officers and Politicians." Sabine replied and frowned. She hoped that the High Ranking Officers on Bakura would not go too extravagant upon her arrival. The last time she visited another World, the Commander of the New Republic Forces in less then an hours notice. Had arranged a Band, a formal dress Reception and then a Formal Dinner. She had spent the whole first day being shuffled about. While Ashoka searched for Ezra. With another exhale she touched the Communication Receiver. Contacting Bakura and announced that she would be arriving in less then two hours.

Upon entering orbit to await the promised escort, Ashoka smiled broadly. "He is there Sabine. Ezra is there." She said in a gasping excited voice. Pointing at Bakura as two X-Wings arrived and she followed them towards the Surface.

"Finally I have found you Ezra." Sabine said now feeling extremely impatient. Deciding upon arrival the first thing she would do is use her authority to lock down the Planet. Not wanting him to escape from her again. "Soon you will be mine." She whispered and tried to will the Ship to go faster.

**Bakura the Present: Fourteen Hours before Sabine's Arrival**

"How the Krif do we end up getting in these situations?" Ezra mumbled to himself as he zeroed his Blaster Sights onto an attacking TRI-Fighter. Hitting it several times and watched it explode into a spectacular fireball. On a random patrol, they had stumbled upon a Mercenary Group. Two Corvette Cruisers and about twenty TRI -Fighters. This group did not want to be identified or discovered. So they attacked the Renegades. Which Ezra knew now the Mercenaries were regretting that decision. Normally the odd shaped TRI-Fighters were an even match for an X-wing Fighter. But these were not. The scrambled together odd fighters that mixed TIE Fighters with whatever could be scrounged and basically slapped onto it, were in Ezra's estimates. Flying deathtraps. Unfortunately the Corvettes on the other hand were state of the art. "Renegades keep away from the Corvettes." Ezra said over the transmitter speaker and he received acknowledgements from the Squadron.

"Hey Cap, we are not going to let these jackasses just leave are we?" Chelsa asked on a private frequency. Ezra smirked and was tempted to chastise his Second in Command. But instead.

"No we are not, look to port and I think you will like what you see." Ezra said back to her and he gazed in that direction as well. Approaching at full thrust was a Nebula Class Frigate. A new voice cut in.

"Hey there Raze, I heard you are having some problems with a couple of Corvettes." Barbasa's voice said in Ezra's ear.

"Nothing we cannot handle Tinero. But since you are here, why don't you teach them not to ambush someone just passing through." Ezra replied and the Frigate began to fire Turbo Lasers and Photon Torpedoes at the Two Corvettes that returned fire. Anyone with a brain or had common sense knew that two Corvette Cruiser were no match for one Nebula Class Frigate. After one of the Corvette's shields dropped and the ship took several hits, it exploded. It's companion ceased fire and made a hasty retreat. Followed by what was left of their fighters. "Thanks for the assist Tinero." Ezra said over the Transmitter.

"No problem. You guys want a ride back to Bakura?" Barbasa asked. Checking with the other Pilots in his Squadron, he decided it was a good idea. Even though they had not lost anyone. Some of his Squadron had damage.

"Sure why not. Chelsa have those that have damage head for the Marauder first. Everyone else will wait until they are on board, let's make sure that those idiots are not trying to hit us when we are about to go aboard." Ezra ordered and clicked the comm to his Astro Droid. "Hey Sparky, do we have any damage?" He asked his Droid and it chirped back at him. "_Nothing I cannot fix long before we land on that Frigate_." Sparky stated with a bit of annoyance. Sparky was an older Model that Ezra had found in a Pawn Shop. For some reason Sparky reminded Ezra of Chopper. Even though Sparky was not as old a Model as Chopper. Sparky had almost the same attitude. With a small smile he eased his Fighter towards the Frigate. Noticing three of the Replacement Pilots to the Squadron. They had done well today. He had lost three of the original Renegades last week to them taking Command of their own Squadrons. Soon he was going to lose Chelsa as well. She had been offered a Training Officer Position along with a promotion to Captain.

"You know this is the last time I have to take orders from you Raze." Chelsa said over the Private Link.

"You are going to miss having me boss you around, Chelsa." Ezra replied and both of them laughed. "You know this is not what I intended for your last Flight as a Renegade. That is why I put in for this Patrol. So when you are sitting behind a desk, you can have something to remember while your ass starts to widen and grow from sitting on it too long." He stated with a huge smile, looking over at her Cockpit and seeing her give him a very unprofessional gesture with her left hand.

"My ass is none of your concern and if it does start to broaden I will know exactly who to blame." Chelsa said sternly, then she smiled over at him as their two fighters entered the Landing Bay. "You are still taking me to Dinner tonight, right?" She asked and Ezra nodded, landing the Fighter effortlessly on the Deck. Jumping down onto the deck from the Cockpit, he was soon joined by Chelsa.

"Yes of course." Ezra turned towards his Pilots. "Debriefing in Two Hours. Until then go take a shower and get some chow." He told the others, then looked over at Chelsa. "Let's go give our regards to the Captain." He said to her and they both headed for the Bridge.

The Trip back to Bakura was smooth and as the Marauder settled back into Orbit, Ezra and the Renegades headed for the Surface in their Fighters. After submitting his after action report to Colonel Chisto, he went to his quarters to change for his dinner with Chelsa. They both knew that they probably would not see each other that often after tonight. Especially since she was moving out of the Renegade Barracks into Officer's Quarters across the Plaza. Dressing in Civilian attire, they walked to a nearby Restaurant that served Mon Calamarii Sushi made from some of the Fish that Chelsa's family and others had sold. Ezra wore Black Pants and a Light Blue Long Sleeved Shirt. While Chelsa wore a Multicolored Mini Dress and V-Neck Violet colored Short Sleeved Shirt. Sitting at one of the Tables, they talked about the past and some of their adventures together. As they finished eating Chelsa stared across the table and exhaled sharply. "Raze. I am really going to miss this and you." She bit her bottom lip and placed her hands under the table onto her knees to stop them both from shaking.

"Me too Chelsa." Ezra admitted and smiled over at her. She swallowed and lowered her eyes towards the table.

"Since this is my last night in the Barracks." Chelsa felt the sweat run down her back and she felt a chill run down her spine. "This might be our last chance to..." She paused slightly then decided no guts no glory. "Raze I want you to take me to bed tonight." She stated firmly, Ezra shut his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Listen Raze, I am not asking for us to be in a relationship or anything like that. All I want is to have sex. Nothing more then that." She stated firmly, knowing that he was still stuck on being with Sabine. "You have to move on." She demanded with frustration.

"You know I am tempted Chelsa. But I just cannot, I love her and I...well I." Ezra said softly, Swallowing visibly, he reached across the table and took her hand. "One more week, Chelsa. One more week and it will be five years that I have last seen her. I promise at that time I will force myself to forget her and move on." Chelsa smiled.

"Okay, one more week and I have to say it is about time." Chelsa said with a small smile. Deciding next week she was going to take him to bed no matter what. Standing together they left the Resteraunt and went back to the Barracks.

**Good News for Some Bad News for Others:**

Awakening in the Morning, Ezra felt like shit. He had spent the entire night first tossing and turning and later Meditating in hopes of making a decision. Heading for the Refresher he stood under the Spray longer then normal. As he stepped out his Comm Link chirped. Tapping the receiver. "Captain Ridgers report to Colonel Chisto immediately." An unfamiliar voice said over the Speaker. Acknowledging the command, he dressed in his Uniform and headed for Hinu's Office. Arriving within ten minutes of being contacted. Hinu's Aide had him wait inside. When Hinu entered Ezra came to attention.

"This is Bantha Shit!" Hinu protested as he slammed down a Data Pad onto his desk, in anger and frustration. "Raze I know this is short notice. I was just informed myself not twenty minutes ago. We have a Visiting High Ranking Officer in route. So in less then an hour we need to prepare to greet this Officer with all due ceremony." Ezra's Commanding Officer said as he dropped into his chair behind his desk.

"Who is it Sir?" Ezra asked and Hinu shook his head.

"They did not tell me, all they did tell me was it is a High Ranking New Republic Officer. I want you to be there when this Officer arrives. Since right now I am the Highest Ranking Officer that can be on site. Admiral Thanas is touring the New Ship Yards on the other side of Bakura and can not be here in time." Hinu told Ezra as he shook his head. "Go put on you Dress Uniform, oh and tell Chelsa to as well. Tell her to put the Captain Slashes on now instead of next week." He added and Ezra left to do as he was ordered. Coming back to the Parade Landing Pad with Chelsa in tow. Hinu was waiting with some other Officers that he had summoned to be on site. Moving to be in line with the others, Ezra looked upwards just like everyone else was. Seeing a Strange Colored Ship soaring towards them with Two Bakuran X-Wing Escorts. "Please do not let me fuck this up." Ezra heard Hinu whisper. Then Ezra felt the familiar presence on that Ship.

"Oh Gods." Ezra gasped watching the Ship land before them. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to control himself. Chelsa saw his expression and the tears.

"What is it Raze?" Chelsa whispered, feeling concerned since she never saw him so emotional before. Then saw his eyes widen and she looked back at the Ship. "Oh wow that is Sabine Wren, Hero of Lothal and Mandalore." She said in awe, until she heard Ezra drop to the ground. Unconscious. "RAZE!" She said in shock. Then watched as General Sabine Wren stepped closer. "He fainted Ma'am."

**0**

Walking down the Ramp of Ashoka's Ship, Sabine first noticed five Officers standing in a perfect line to greet her. Then she spotted someone that she had been Searching for. "Ezra". She gasped staring at him and seeing him stare back. Walking towards him, she watched as he slumped to the ground. Stepping closer she peered down at him. She swallowed and tried to control her breathing. Not hearing what the Blonde Woman with Captain Slashes said to her. "Take him aboard my Ship." Sabine ordered and the Young Blonde Girl and another Officer that was nearby picked him up and carried him inside.

After dismissing the two Officers, Sabine knelt besides Ezra and lightly tapped his face. "Kalabast Ezra! You faced Inquisitors and Darth Vadar without blinking. But the moment you see me again, you faint." She said as he slowly revived. Upon seeing her, he stared at her wide eyed. "Do not faint again." She demanded and then smiled. Before he could respond, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her. Tears stung her eyes.

"Sabine I missed you so much." Ezra wheezed out, feeling his own tears flow down his cheeks. Moving slightly she stared into his eyes, then leaned closer and kissed him. At first he was in utter shock, closing his eyes he melted into the kiss and did not want it to end. But both of them required air. Parting slightly he stared into her beautiful copper eyes. "Sabine, I have to tell you something. Something I should have said before I went onto the Chimaera." With his heart pounding in his chest, he began to feel faint again. Wondering if he did say it, what would be her response. Would she state that she could not love him, because she was a Mandalorian and he was nothing more then a Loth-Rat. Seeing his reluctance, Sabine decided to get him to continue.

"Yes what is it?" Sabine asked waiting and hoping that he was finally going to say it. She had been waiting ever since Concorde Dawn and she needed to hear it from him.

"I love you." Ezra stammered out and Sabine smiled broadly.

"Well it is about time you said that to me." Sabine said, pulling him into another kiss. Parting again, he could not believe that he had kissed Sabine. Then he realized she did not say it to him back. This could be nothing more then the excitement of seeing each other again.

"Sabine I need to know if you feel the same. Do you feel the same for me?" Ezra asked her and Sabine chuckled lightly.

"Of course I love you. Now kiss me again or I will kick your ass." Sabine demanded and he kissed her again. Ashoka had watched from the Cockpit. Then with a simple push of a switch, shut the Cockpit door and separated them from her. At the same time she raised the Ramp and notified those outside that General Sabine Wren will be delayed for about an hour or so. She was tending to their unconscious Officer.

They kissed and held each other for close to an hour. Sabine wanted to take him into one of the Small Bedrooms, but first she had to follow the Mandalorian Customs. "Ezra do you love me enough to Marry me?" She asked him and Ezra nodded immediately. "Good then let's take the vows now." Five seconds after the Vows, she pushed him into one of the Bedrooms impatiently followed him inside and locked the door.

Outside the Ship, Chelsa exhaled sharply. It did not take an genius to realize that Sabine Wren was the Sabine that Raze was in love with. Not after seeing him faint upon seeing her. To Chelsa's surprise she was actually happy for her friend. But what did make her curious was where would Raze ever meet General Sabine Wren?

To be continued

Sorry for the Short Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part 5

**Bakura: Hiding Once Again in Plain Sight**

Sprawled across a good portion of Ezra naked. Sabine panted for breath and covered in sweat. They both had just spent the last two hours in the small room aboard Ashoka's Ship having almost non-stop sex the whole time. The first time was not that good, both were inexperienced at having sex and it was over within minutes. Each time after that seemed to get better. Now as they tried to gain the energy to go again, Sabine held onto Ezra tightly. Afraid that something or someone would take him away from her once again. She had dreamed of this, spent years desiring this beyond anything else and now with him here she was finally happy. "At some point we have to leave this room. Those outside will begin to wonder what happened to us." Ezra said in a gasping voice, trying to draw air into his lungs.

"Let them wonder. I do not care anymore, now that you are finally mine. Nothing else matters." Sabine said gasping between sentences. Believing that Ashoka probably told the awaiting Bakuran Officers, some excuse why General Wren was inside with one of their Officers for so long. "I am not letting you out of my arms and sight ever again." She stated firmly, squeezing him tighter to her. She had missed him so much that she was having a hard time believing that he was actually here.

"Sabine we need to talk about this." Ezra said, noticing her expression he quickly clarified. "No not this. This was something I hoped and dreamed about for years. No what I meant was I have a life here, one that I am not ready to abandon." He explained and Sabine stared at him.

"So you do not want to return to Lothal?" Sabine asked her heart now pounding heavily in her chest. Worried that this time she would have to leave him. Ezra shook his head.

"Lothal does not need me anymore and if I did return to Lothal. The New Republic would hound me to join Luke Skywalker's Jedi. That is something I do not want to do." Ezra explained and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"You cannot ask me to leave you, I won't. I can't." Sabine felt tears sting her eyes at the thought of not being with her Husband. Ezra smiled broadly.

"Never. So what do we do? How do we stay together?" Ezra asked and Sabine sat up, biting her bottom lip and began to think of a way. Then with a smile as well, she had a brilliant idea.

"That is easy Ezra. I am a New Republican General. I am sure if the Bakuran's offered me a position, no one would question that I transferred here." Sabine answered and Ezra understood. "For now I think my Husband needs to make love to his Wife." She stated firmly, leaning closer she kissed him.

Four Hours later and after giving an explanation to the awaiting Bakuran Officers that their Comrade had collapsed because he was ill. Sabine asked to speak with Colonel Hinu Chisto, Captain Raze Ridgers and Captain Chelsa Grieves alone. Ashoka opted to remain aboard her Ship, not wanting to draw undo attention. Once inside Hinu's Office and after the door was locked. "Sir you and Chelsa might want to sit down." Ezra said to them, smiling over at his Wife Sabine, who smiled back.

"Trust him in this, you are going to want to be in a chair for what he is about to tell you." Sabine said and nodded at Ezra. Hinu gingerly sat, feeling a little strange since Sabine was still standing. Usually a subordinate Officer did not sit in the presence of a Superior Officer. Chelsa sat slowly as well.

"What I am about to tell you will be quite a shock, to both of you." Ezra started and with a deep inhale. "I am not Raze Ridgers. My real name is Ezra Bridger." Sabine interrupted him briefly.

"Ezra Bridger Wren." Sabine stated firmly and Ezra corrected himself.

"Ezra Bridger Wren. I believe you both know the name. Yes I am the one from Lothal and yes I am a Jedi Knight." Ezra smiled as he saw both Hinu and Chelsa stare at him wide eyed. Hinu's mouth gaped open as he stared at Ezra, who he knew as Raze.

"That...well that...I am a lose for words." Hinu stammered out as he began to comprehend what he had just heard. An actual Jedi was now standing in his office. Then some of what Raze or Ezra had done made sense. "If what you claim is true, this does cause a problem."

"How so?" Sabine asked and Ezra quickly explained.

"Sabine a good portion of the citizens on Bakura are followers of the Cosmic Balance. If they found out that I am a Jedi, there could be a lot of protests about me remaining here." Ezra said and still Sabine did not understand.

"The more hardened followers believe that when a Jedi uses the Force. Those Jedi take that energy from others." Hinu added and now Sabine shook her head.

"That sounds insane. Though I have heard of weirder Religions then this Cosmic Balance." Sabine said thinking about one in particular. A Religious Sect on Mandalore worshiped a Large Stone Column, made animal sacrifices to it and even consummated there Marriages on it. Long ago, they would sacrifice human captives on the Stone Column. Deciding to change the subject. "So what do you think of my plan of me being offered a Position here. That way it would not cause any suspicions that I transferred to Bakura from Lothal." Hinu shook his head.

"Unfortunately I do not have the authority to do that, General. If you were a lower ranking officer, perhaps. No we need someone with a little more political clot. Which means we will have to trust them with the real reasons why you want to be here. So that they can make it a Public Spectacle. Really sell it that the Hero of Lothal and Mandalore has accepted to relocate here to Bakura." Hinu explained and Chelsa had the answer.

"We could ask Senator Gaeriel Captison." Chelsa stated with a small smile. "I am sure she would be more then willing to help." She did not tell them that on several occasions, she had spent time with Gaeriel. The two had become close friends. Bonding over the possibility of becoming Raze's love interest. Hinu nodded and gestured for her to use his Communication System on his desk. Twenty Minutes later the four were riding in a Speeder heading for the Senator's Office Building a few miles away. Sabine held Ezra's hand tightly in hers. There were other parts of her plan that she needed to complete. One was contacting her Mother and telling Ursa Wren that she was giving up on searching for Ezra. Deciding to relocate far out in the Galaxy to stay out of the limelight. Later upon a future visit, she would tell her Mother and Father the truth. Arriving at the Large White Building, they parked in a secluded spot and slipped unseen into Senator Gaeriel Captison's Office.

Inside her Office, Gaeriel listened as the man she thought was Raze Ridgers disclosed that he was actually Ezra Bridger Jedi Knight. Smiling as the renowned General Sabine Wren corrected him immediately that he was Ezra Bridger Wren Jedi Knight. She was in too much shock to realize that her hopes of becoming involved with the young Pilot Captain was now impossible. Instead she reached over to the Intercom. "Aari, could you bring me a Bottle of Namana Nector Bourbon with Four Glasses." Gaeriel said and within moments her Aide appeared and put the Bottle down before her. She immediately uncorked the bottle and poured herself a shot. Downing it, then coughed as the fiery Fruit Liqueur flowed down her throat. She had never been a heavy drinker of any alcoholic beverage, but right now she needed a drink badly. Pouring herself another, she gulped it. Wincing slightly as the dark orange fluid followed the first one. She at that point remembered her manners. "Does anyone else need one?" She asked and Hinu and Sabine nodded. After her third, Gaeriel started to feel better. "Okay I can handle this now." Though she poured herself another shot, knowing she would need it real soon.

"How would you suggest we work this for me to transfer here to Bakura?" Sabine asked drinking her glass and barely flinched. Originally she thought it would be easy to just transfer to Bakura. Not considering that it would have to be presented a certain way for everyone to believe it.

"That is actually the easy part. I know right now our Defense Forces need a Fleet Operations Officer." Gaeriel said and Sabine subtly shook her head slightly. "Yes I know that is actually something a Colonel or Major would oversee. But I think I can come up with a position that matches your rank. I might even have it suggested that you want to leave Lothal for personal reasons." She added quickly.

"I guess that could work, lets say I am frustrated with being in the Public Eye so much. Otherwise there could be a lot of questions on why I would basically go from being the Highest Ranking Officer on Lothal to a subordinate Role on Bakura." Sabine countered and Gaeriel began to tap away at her Data Pad. Trying to come up with a plausible reason for General Sabine Wren wanting to transfer to Bakura from Lothal. She would just have to word it right so that the Populace and the Senate would not question it.

"I think I have it worded right. I will have Aari release a statement to the Media that during your Official visit here, I convinced you to remain and accept a Position in our Military." Gaeriel stated, then she wrinkled her nose and narrowed her multicolored eyes. "One problem though I will have to talk to Thanas first before we do this. He will not be so ready to accept someone that he does not have at least a say in." Sabine fully understood, on more occasions then she could count. Some Bureaucrat or some New Republic Mid level Military Officer did not like that she was so young. So they continually tried to send Officers that were older, but in Sabine's estimates as worthless as a screen door on a Star Ship Viewport.

"Another problem I foresee. What of us being Married?" Ezra asked and Gaeriel smiled.

"That is even easier. Tomorrow you and the General need to make public appearances. Be seen together as much as possible. Then in a week or so, announce that you two are to be wed. Though I suggest that you Ezra change your outer appearance more. Grow your hair longer including your Goatee and perhaps change your hair color completely." Chelsa recommended and Sabine wrinkled her nose. "What is wrong Ma'am?" Ezra chuckled.

"She is the one that usually changes her Hair color and length. But I guess that would work for me as well." Ezra replied and Sabine smiled over at him. She actually liked the idea of them being seen together socially. Though most of the time a couple would date for a while before taking the Vows. What they were suggesting is that for a short time they basically date each other normally. Not appear to be a Married couple but two people that want to be involved with each other. This bothered her somewhat.

"So what you are saying is that I need to date my Husband?" Sabine asked and Gaeriel nodded.

"Yes and no public displays of affection for at least a week. The idea is to show that you are a proper Lady and not a trollop." Gaerial replied and Sabine wrinkled her nose. She had never been what someone would consider Lady Like. She could swear better then a Smuggler and fight better then a Special Operations Officer. "I believe that is everything." Gaeriel then remembered one more detail. "Oh what of your friend on your Ship? Asiki Zano." She asked and Sabine corrected her.

"Ashoka Tano. Yes that might be a problem. She is well known and it is hard for a Togruta to change her appearance." Sabine said, not wanting to ask Ashoka to just leave because it would be more convenient then having her remain.

"If I may. She is not as well known as you think. If she stays out of the spotlight and does not draw attention to herself. Then no one will even know who she is." Hinu suggested and it made sense. Out here in the Rim Worlds, Sabine Wren was well known because of her Rank and Status. The others were not. Especially since the Imperial Wanted Dockets Images were at least 6 years old. Even Ezra looked different then his Image on those Dockets. In them he looked like a normal kid. Now with his hair longer and sporting a close groomed Goatee, he did not even resemble those images.

"Okay, well I better start working on this." Before Gaeriel began, she picked up her glass and drank it down in one movement. Reaching for the Bottle to pour herself another. "Tomorrow, I would suggest that a certain Captain Raze Ridgers be seen escorting General Sabine Wren on a Tour of the Capital. I will have Aari spread some rumors and it should draw every Media Network Reporter from here to the Western Ocean." Leaving the Senator to finish the details and the Bottle of Bourbon, the four Military Officers went to the Barracks. To start the Plan.

**Imperial Held Space:**

Sitting on his Personal Command Chair, Thrawn listened to the Message again. This time he concentrated on the words that Sabine Wren said to her Mother and Father. "_I am giving up on finding Ezra, it has been almost five years and there has been no sign of him. In the meantime I have decided to take a transfer to Bakura, there I can at least have a normal life_. _Without the distractions that I have on Lothal_." There was more but only this part of the Message interested him.

"What do you think Captain?" Thrawn asked Pellaeon. The Captain of the Chimaera shook his head, not really knowing what the Grand Admiral wanted to hear.

"Well Sir, it seems that Sabine Wren is giving up searching for Ezra Bridger." Pellaeon answered and Thrawn chuckled lightly.

"Do you see those Art Forms there?" Thrawn asked and Pellaeon glanced over at the two Painted Murals leaning against a nearby wall. "Those are Sabine Wrens latest works, not more then a few months old. Do you notice anything particular about them." Standing Pellaeon stepped closer and looked at the Artwork. Both were vibrant and full of color. Dark Colors. "Look within the Art and tell me what you see." Thrawn ordered and Pellaeon focused on the images.

"Is that?" Pellaeon asked as he finally saw it. There within the Images was an outline of a person almost hidden within the shapes and swirls. Someone that both he and Thrawn knew.

"Yes. Ezra Bridger. I have studied all of her Art since his disappearance and do you know what I found?" Thrawn asked with a small smile, waiting for Pelleaon to figure it out for himself. Thrawn believed in time Pelleaon could be a perfect strategists. All it would take from the Grand Admiral was a small investment of time and training.

"All of them have subtle images of Ezra Bridger." Pelleaon stated and Thrawn smiled.

"Correct Captain. Would you say that is someone that would give up on locating Ezra Bridger?' Thrawn asked and Pelleaon shook his head. "Signal the Deathshead, the Integrator, the Torment and the Prematory to accompany us. We are going to Bakura, I wish to confirm my suspicions while Master Joruus C'baoth is on the Judicator." Pelleaon paused at the door, deciding to ask a question.

"Sir you promised to provide Jedi to Joruus C'baoth. We could tell him about Ezra Bridger? Especially since we both know Ezra is a Jedi." Pelleaon asked and Thrawn shook his head.

"No I do not think it would be a good idea to introduce Ezra Bridger to Master C'baoth. Unlike Luke Skywalker, I believe Ezra Bridger would easily identify that C'Baoth is not a true Jedi Master for the light side of the Force. At most C'Baoth is a Dark Jedi or someone that has been seduced by the Darkside due to his insanity. For one Ezra Bridger is not as naive as Luke Skywalker is. I suspect that Ezra Bridger and C'baoth would end up fighting, probably destroy each other and I doubt that Chimaera would be able to survive the damage from such an encounter. It is best that neither know about the other." Thrawn said and Pelleaon nodded with understanding. Departing to relay the Orders that Thrawn had given him. There was another reason Thrawn wanted to go to Bakura. One was personal the other was for the Future of the Empire.

**The First Date:**

For Sabine this felt ridiculous, she was basically going on a date with her Husband. One in which she had to act like a proper lady. Which meant, no kissing, no hand holding and to her no fun. What was worse, she was forced to wear Formal attire. An ankle length Gown that hid her body. Though Ezra did remark that she looked really beautiful in it. She did not think it fair that she had to wear a dress and he got to wear his Formal Uniform. With her hand on his right Forearm he guided her around the Capital City of Bakura. Pausing several times to point out the sights. "This sucks!" Sabine whispered as she had an overwhelming urge to at least put her arms around her Husband, when they stopped at a spectacular view of the City. "How much longer do we have to not even hold hands?" She asked subtly glancing over to see two men and a woman, holding Imagers.

"In a few days we can be seen being a little affectionate towards each other." Ezra whispered back. They both had seen several Media Reporters while on their first social engagement. Taking images of them as they wandered through the City. Stopping at a small Diner that served Mon Calamarii Sushi. "General, you will love this. The Fish is from the Western Ocean." He told her as she stared at her plate. Using a five inch long wooden pronged instrument, he demonstrated how to basically stab the portions and dip them in some special seasoned sauce. She followed suit and found that she did like the flavors of the raw Fish and Shellfish. Afterwards he escorted her back to her Temporary Guest Quarters. Now on the Base they did not really have to worry about any Media Reporters. She leaned closer just in case.

"Any chance you can come in and spend the night." Sabine whispered with longing in her eyes. Ezra shook his head.

"We cannot take the chance of anyone seeing us." Ezra whispered back and Sabine exhaled sharply.

"I want my Husband in my bed at night." Sabine protested then with another exhale of frustration she went into her room. Ashoka was inside, kneeling on the floor in Meditation. Upon Sabine's arrival, the Togruta opened her eyes.

"So how was your first date with Raze Ridgers?" Ashoka asked with a huge smile on her face. Sabine grimaced and then smiled.

"Oh it was cordial and exactly what is expected of a Lady. I hate this! I cannot even kiss my Husband or have him in my bed at night!" Sabine stated, flopping down in a nearby chair and then growling as the Gown flowed so that she had to push it down so she could at least see Ashoka.

"It is only for another couple of weeks. Then you can look forward to going on a two week honeymoon." Ashoka said and Sabine shook her head. She did not want to wait that long. Her and Ezra had been married for three days and all they had was the first couple of hours. Now they had to stick to the plan. Which meant no sex. After waiting 6 years, Sabine did not want to wait anymore. She wanted her Ezra in her bed at night, she wanted him with her.

"So what did you do while I was on a date with my Husband?" Sabine asked, really liking referring to Ezra as her husband. Ashoka shrugged her bare shoulders and smiled.

"Colonel Chisto showed me around the Base." Ashoka replied and Sabine smiled mischievously. "No it is not what you think. I am not interested in becoming involved with anyone at my age." The Togruta stated firmly and Sabine laughed.

"Come on Ashoka, you have the right to find someone to make you happy." Sabine argued and Ashoka closed her eyes. It had been 3 years since she even kissed someone. Ten years was the last time she had sex.

"Okay perhaps you are right. I guess I will wait to see how Hinu feels. He might be a Purist and not be acceptable to being with a Togruta." Ashoka said and both knew that was just an excuse. "If he asks I will go out with him." That seemed to pacify Sabine, as she stood and went to take off the Ridiculous Gown.

**The Second Date:**

Before the pretend date with Ezra, Sabine was in Gaeriel's office to continue the ploy of the Senator offering her a Position in the Bakuran Military. What the two actually did behind those closed doors, consisted of drinking Tea and having a nice sociable chat. "The plan is working, some of the less serious Media Networks are focusing on what a cute couple you two make. Their words not mine. But as you can see on these." Gaeriel flipped a screen around and Sabine saw her and Ezra walking together down a street. Under the image was a consensus pole that showed that those that were asked liked seeing a local Fighter Pilot with the well known General. "A good portion of the people are enthusiastic about you two being together." She finished and Sabine smiled.

"So how much longer do me and Ezra have to be this way?" Sabine asked and Gaeriel thought about it for a few minutes.

"We cannot rush this. The poles could change if the more stoic believe that you and Ezra are rushing into a physical relationship. Perhaps depending the reaction of those that you see, it might be alright if you two kiss. Nothing too provocative though." Gaeriel suggested and Sabine smiled evilly.

"No tongue or groping I take it." Sabine said and Gaeriel laughed shaking her head.

"Not a good idea. Take it nice and slow. Tomorrow I will take this proposal to the Senate and to Admiral Thanas. It basically highlights your acceptance of transferring here to Bakura." Gaeriel handed he Data Pad to Sabine and she read it over. Mostly it contained that Sabine would accept the Position of being in Command of Tactical Planning. Something that Thanas had suggested.

"I take it that will take time as well to formalize." Sabine asked and Gaeriel nodded. If Sabine was a lower rank, the transfer could go right through without too much trouble. But since Sabine was a General, that did make it a little more difficult. For one she would have to write a formal letter to not only the Governor of Lothal and then another one to the New Republic. Stating her reasons for the Transfer. That was mostly just a courtesy, nothing more. Neither Ryder Azadi or the New Republic can deny her the right to transfer.

"Yes at least another three weeks. About the time that we planned it out that you and Ezra get married." Gaeriel said and the two drank more of their tea. Suddenly they both heard an Alarm blaring all about them. Touching a communication link, she was informed that Five Imperial Star Destroyers were detected approaching Bakura. "The Command Room is just down the hall." Gaeriel stated and Sabine followed the other woman to the Secured Area. Inside Colonel Granus was dictating orders to those around him. Seeing her Uncle.

"Admiral Thanas was on his way from a Meeting. No one knows his whereabouts now, so he is not able to assume Command." Yeorg whispered and exhaled sharply.

"Move the fleet to counter the attack." Granus ordered and one of the Officers at the Terminal started to obey the order.

"I would not do that. If you look, the Imperials are in a basic Triangular Attack Vector." Sabine said from the side and Granus glared over at her. Then seeing her rank insignia refrained from saying something he would later regret. Noticing that Granus did not understand, she explained. "Any counter attack by you and all of your ships will draw fire from at least three Star Destroyers. I would suggest that you have your Fleet pull back into a defensive line adjacent the Golan II." Before Granus could protest, Yeorg Captison Prime Minister of Bakura spoke.

"General would you assume command of our defenses?" Yeorg asked and Sabine accepted, stepping up to the Podium and Granus gratefully stepped down.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part 6

**The Chimaera:**

When the small Fleet of Five Star Destroyers entered Bakura Space, Thrawn immediately ordered the Ships to hold position just outside of any weapons ranges. "Sir Captain Yovoski requests permission to destroy the Long Range Communications Satellite." One of the Bridge Crew said from the Control Terminals. Thrawn shook his head.

"No let them continue to transmit." Thrawn ordered and the Crew Member relayed the order to the Captain of the Torment. Noticing Pellaeon's worried expression. "Do not worry Captain, we want them to broadcast to the Rebels. That is one of the reasons we are here." The Grand Admiral stated with a wry smile. The other required him to speak with Sabine Wren. "Ah look Captain I believe that Sabine Wren has been given Command of the Defenses." He observed and Pellaeon stepped closer.

"How do you know that Sir?" Pellaeon asked and Thrawn gestured towards the small fleet of Defenders. Briefly for a few moments those Defenders were moving towards them and now they had retreated adjacent to the Golan II Defense Platform.

"It is obvious that she is in Command, Captain. She has placed the Capital Ships in a position that allows her to adjust them to counter any aggressive move we conduct." Thrawn stated and then leaned back in his Chair. They both watched as half of the Corvette Cruisers, one Squadron of Y-Wings and one Squadron of X-Wings separated from the small group and headed Northward along the Axis. "As you can see Captain, she has sent a small Group to the opposite side of the Planet. Very insightful." He said with admiration.

"Why would she do that Sir?" Pelleaon asked and Thrawn gestured with his right hand.

"It is obvious Captain. She believes that we are a rues or a diversion. Those Corvettes and Fighters would be enough to hold off an attack to the other side of the Planet. Meanwhile those other Ships that close to the Golan are meant to draw us closer to the Planet Based Weapons. Captain I admire her insight indeed." Thrawn said now smiling widely. "But we are not here to engage or attack the Bakurans. Instead I wish to speak with her privately. Arrange it if you will." He ordered and Pellaeon did not hesitate to follow the Grand Admirals Orders. Thrawn continued to watch the small Fleet that defended Bakura. Marveling at Sabine Wren's Tactic, it was well thought out and more then that it had artistic flare.

**Bakura: Command Center**

"Send half the Corvette Cruisers, along with one squadron of Y-Wings and X-Wings to the far side of Bakura." Sabine ordered and several of the Officers including Granus stared at her in shock. Yeorg stepped closer and Sabine could tell that he wanted an explanation. "Prime Minister, it is well known that the usual procedure is when attacked the Planetary Shields are increased in the direction of the Threat. That weakens the Shields on the opposite side of the Threat. So I believe that 6 Corvettes should easily hold off if the Imperials decide to send another Ship or more around behind Bakura." She finished and the Officer at the Transmitter issued the orders. "One Carrack Class Cruiser, Three Frigates various classes and Thirteen Corvette Cruisers are not going to be able to hold Five Star Destroyers off for very long regardless. Even with the Golan II Battle Platform. We have to try to delay them as long as possible." She said giving them the hard facts.

"Should we not return the Shield power to normal throughout the Grid, General?" Granus asked and Sabine shook her head.

"No, if those Star Destroyers are a diversion then the 6 Corvettes and Fighters can easily discourage any sneak attacks on that side. If not and those 5 Star Destroyers do attack then it might be possible for those to loop around if needed and attack the Imperials from the rear. That is why I sent the two squadrons of Fighters." Sabine informed him and Granus smiled at her with admiration.

"Uhm General we are receiving a transmission from the Imperials, it is a request to speak with you privately." One of the Officers at the Terminals stated with confusion. If it was a request or order for Bakura to surrender then it would be directed towards the Senate and the Prime Minister. This was unheard of and what confused them all was how an Imperial would know that Sabine Wren was here on Bakura.

"If it gives us time, then I think I should talk to them. Right now our only hope is to delay them long enough for the New Republic to send a Response Force." Sabine stated and Yeorg nodded. What she had said made sense. If she could delay any type of attack then there was a better chance that they could hold out until reinforcements arrived. "I will take it in there. Make sure that it is a private discussion like they have requested." Picking up an earwig and stepping over into a small room. Sabine gestured to the Communications Officer, then shut the door and sat in front of a small Monitor. "This is General Sabine Wren." She said wondering how the Imperials knew that she was there on Bakura, until a familiar Image appeared on the Monitor. "THRAWN!"

"Good Morning General Sabine Wren. It is delightful to see you once again." Thrawn said over the private transmission into her Earwig.

"What do you want?" Sabine stated firmly and Thrawn smiled at her.

"Ezra Bridger." Thrawn responded and Sabine tried to hide her shocked expression from the Grand Admiral. Partially failing, she decided to bluff him.

"What makes you think he is here?" Sabine countered and Thrawn laughed slightly.

"Ah. I have had Imperial Intelligence keep close eye on you. Intercepting any of your Transmissions. The last confirmed to me that you have located Ezra Bridger and he is on Bakura." Thrawn replied his eyes glowing brightly over the screen.

"No I never said anything that would make someone believe that. I have given up searching for him, it has been almost five years and I decided to move on." Sabine said and Thrawn laughed again, shaking his head.

"Exactly what you wanted everyone to believe. You just confirmed that he is there, not in so many words but you did confirm it to me. Let me explain." Thrawn held up one of his hands stopping her from denying it. "First and foremost I know for a fact that you would never stop searching for him. Your art is very specific on your desire to locate him. Secondly, If you had not found him, when you first saw me on this Monitor. You would have demanded to know where Ezra Bridger is or was when I last encountered him. Instead you asked what I wanted. That confirms my suspicions that he is there." Sabine winced as she glared at the small image of Thrawn.

"You are not taking him away from me! I won't let you!" Sabine stated harshly. No longer caring if she delayed the attack or not. She had lost Ezra once and was not about to lose him again.

"That is not my intention. All I ask is to speak with him. Of course you may be present. There is a Communications Satellite between your forces and mine, can I suggest that we meet there in say an hour." Thrawn said with a smile and Sabine felt like giving him one of the worst Mandalorian Hand Gestures. Closing the link, Thrawn glanced over at Pelleaon. "Be ready to depart within four Hours from now. We do not want to be here when the Rebels Reinforcements arrive." Pelleaon stared at him and before he could ask anything.

"That is the other reason we are here. To cause some resentment between the Rebels and the Bakurans. For I believe that the Rebels will only send a token force here and that will offend the Bakurans. Ensure when you contact Senator Filastio Baldizar later inform him to further that resentment in the Bakuran Senate. Also have him fully honor Sabine Wren for driving us away." Thrawn ordered and Pelleaon now understood the reasons they had come to Bakura.

"Are you sure the Rebels will only send a small Force here?" Pelleaon asked and Thrawn nodded.

"Yes Captain. The nearby Sector Fleet is tasked with also protecting Ord Mantrell and Bespin. Those two locations are more critical for their Infrastructure then Bakura is. At most I believe they will send a Star Cruiser, perhaps three Frigates and a half dozen Corellian Gunships." Thrawn informed Pelleaon and both knew that the Five Star Destroyers could easily destroy the whole response Force with hardly any problems. "For now prepare a Shuttle for my meeting with Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren." He added and as Pelleaon sent word down to the Hanger Deck, Thrawn considered other Worlds that if he planned it right would resent the Rebel Government as well.

Stepping out of the small room, Sabine exhaled. "The Commander of that Fleet wants to meet with me privately to discuss a possible remedy to him not laying siege to Bakura." Sabine said and as she walked towards the door. "Have your best Fighter Pilot Captain meet me at my Ship. I may need a combat Pilot to be able to evade if this is a trick. Either way if I can delay him long enough for the New Republic Reinforcements to arrive." She knew exactly who the best Pilot was and it was Ezra Bridger. Who all but Gaeriel knew as Raze Ridgers.

**0**

On the way to the Satellite, Sabine told Ezra and Ashoka what was happening. "Do you think we can trust him? I mean that is Thrawn and last time I faced him, he shot me." Ezra asked not really concerned with his safety, but Sabine was another matter.

"No. But the longer we delay him the better chance that the Reinforcements will get here before he tears the Bakuran Fleet apart." Sabine replied, knowing that it was a risk one worth taking. Docking on the now empty Satellite, Ezra put together his Lightsaber. The four person crew had abandoned the Satellite as soon as the Imperial Ships had entered Bakuran Space. They watched as an Imperial Lambda Class Shuttle dock on the other side. "I think it might be best Ashoka that you stay here in case we need to get out of here fast." She suggested and then looked at Ezra. "Well let's go see what he wants." Walking towards the Connection Ring to the Satellite.

Sitting across from Thrawn, Sabine glared at the short Gray Skinned alien. She and Zeb had fought one just like it and this one seemed to be just as menacing as the other was. Over to one side stood an Imperial Captain and two Stormtroopers in white armor. "Captain you and the Guards are dismissed." Thrawn said and for a brief second Pelleaon was going to protest. "What I am here for is something personal." The Grand Admiral stated and with a slight inhale Pelleaon led the two Stormtroopers back towards the Shuttle. The door closed and Thrawn placed his hands on the table.

"What do you want Thrawn?" Ezra asked and Thrawn shook his head, smiling.

"I almost did not recognize you. But I suppose that is what you are striving for. Not to be identified as Ezra Bridger Jedi Knight or is it Ezra Bridger Wren?" Thrawn asked with a glint in his eye. "I suspect it is the latter. As to what I want, that is simple. To express my gratitude to you Ezra Bridger." This shocked both Sabine and Ezra.

"That is a bit of a shock to hear Thrawn. The last time I saw you. You shot me." Ezra stated and Thrawn continued to smile.

"I had to, otherwise the Emperor might think I allowed you to escape. Which I did or do you think it a coincidence that a Mach V Command Escape Pod happened to be unsecured and unlocked?" Thrawn laughed lightly as Ezra's eyes widened. At that time Ezra did not question his luck that he was able to escape the Chimaera in a Command Level Escape Pod. He barely stayed conscious as he pulled the ejection levers, passing out almost immediately and only awakening when the Pod landed on Dantooine. "Like I said I allowed you to escape." Ezra stared at Thrawn in shock.

"Why?" Ezra stammered as he tried to understand. "You are the one that presented me to the Emperor."

"Because I never fully agreed with his determination to conduct Genocide. Wiping out the Jedi was nothing more then his obsession for revenge. So I made sure that at least you would have a chance to live. In truth I wanted Kanan Jarrus to live as well, but Governor Pryce disobeyed my specific orders for that she paid the ultimate price in the end." Thrawn explained as Ezra stared at the Blue Chiss wide eyed.

"You said something about gratitude. For what?" Sabine asked and Thrawn looked over at her.

"That is simple General, he gave me exactly what I needed. A swift kick in my pride. Which released me from the Emperor's subtle control, I had realized before then that the Emperor was influencing me and to my shame I allowed him to. But once I determined that his control was effecting my abilities I had to free myself from his influence." Thrawn stated and this still confused Ezra and Sabine. "Because I was no longer being controlled by the Emperor, he decided to send me into the Unknown Regions of Space. Exactly what I wanted to do since joining the Empire."

"Okay well your welcome I guess." Ezra said still confused, but Sabine was not.

"I fully understand. Ezra he got what he wanted because you out thought him. Which released him from being controlled by the Emperor. I suspect that the Emperor believed you to be a threat to his position, but he could not just summarily execute you. So instead he sent you into the Unknown Regions to remove you as a future nuisance to him." Sabine explained to her husband and he winced slightly.

"Exactly. You do impress me General. In time you could be an excellent Strategist." Thrawn stated still smiling at the two. He wanted to offer them a position within Thrawn's Hand, but decided it was not the time yet. But he also did not want the Rebels to learn that given the opportunity Sabine Wren could be a threat to the Empire. She was vastly intelligent and he believed with her knowledge of Art. She would easily match him during any engagements and possibly discover how he himself used a Species Art to discover a Physiological weakness or vulnerability. "Now my time is limited, so I must soon depart or the Reinforcements you are expecting will arrive." Thrawn stood and as he did, so did Sabine and Ezra. Both were touching their weapons considering stopping him from leaving. "To express my gratitude, I will give you my word that I will not return here to Bakura unless I am invited to do so. Also I will not attack Lothal or Mandalore while fighting against the Rebels." With that he moved towards the Door and departed before they could react. Though they decided to let him go.

**0**

Once more on the Chimaera. "Move the fleet behind the third Moon and go silent. I do not want the Rebels Response Force to detect us." Thrawn ordered and Pelleaon followed the orders without question. "This is the second reason we came here, Captain." Then the Five Star Destroyers sat and within three hours the New Republic's Response Force arrived. Thrawn was tempted to engage the Reinforcements, then decided that it was not worth the effort and he suspected the Bakuran's would not be pleased with the low regard that the Rebels had for Bakura. "I calculate that within a year the Bakuran's will negotiate to rejoin the Empire." He said to Pelleaon and the Imperial Captain shook his head.

"Are you sure Sir, I mean the Imperial Governor here pretty much burned any chance of that happening." Pelleaon had read the reports from the Officers that had returned and he could understand why the Bakuran's left the Empire in the first place.

"Yes Captain, I am sure. Now I believe we need to rendezvous with the Judicator and retrieve Master C'Baoth. It is time for us to rejoin the War." Thrawn ordered and they both headed to the Bridge.

**The Bakuran Senate:**

"Do you all see the regard that the New Republic has for us!" Senator Filastio Baldizar said loudly and angrily. "Our distress transmission informed the New Republic that we are under attack by Five Imperial Star Destroyers and what do they send to help defend us!" The old Senator asked as he gestured to the Large Monitor on the far wall. "One Mon Cal Cruiser, Two Frigates and Four Correllian Gunships! Barely enough to defend us against a Pirate attack!" He bellowed loudly and was pleased that others were now mumbling their discontent. The New Republic Captain of the Mon Cal Cruiser stood off to one side, stood at attention and waited for the accusations to end. Then decided to defend himself and the New Republic Military Forces. Ignoring the New Republic Ambassador who stood next to him.

"I was informed by the High Command that the Empires attack here could be a diversion. So they sent a small force to aid you in your defense." The Mon Cal Captain stated and again the Senators within grumbled angrily.

"The New Republic's regard to our plight is now evident above us." Gaeriel said from her seat and several of her fellow Senators approved of her statement.

"That is not the case Senator. The New Republic has high regard for Bakura. It is just that with the Empire conducting raids and attacks throughout the New Republic, at times there is not enough Ships to be sent on every incident." The Ambassador tried to explain. "The Empire has departed..." He was immediately interrupted by Baldizar.

"Yes and if it was not for the visiting General Sabine Wren, then our defense fleet would have been eradicated and by the time your Response Forces arrived. We would be once again under the Imperial Boot." Baldizar stated gesturing with his hand at the Ambassador. "I for one applaud her actions and believe we owe her a debt." He was following his instructions from Grand Admiral Thrawn completely. Highlighting that Sabine Wren had personally saved Bakura from the Empire. Gaeriel tried to hide her small smile, using her hand to block it from being seen.

"_This is perfect_." Gaeriel thought to herself. "_Usually it would take weeks of debate to gain the Senate's approval to transfer Sabine here. Now Baldizar just made that considerably easier._" Motioning with her hand indicating she wished to address the Senate. She stood. "My fellow Senators, at this moment General Sabine Wren wishes to transfer her Military Title from Lothal to here on Bakura. Most of you know this since I have spoken to you about my Negotiations with the General." Before she could propose to the Senate Baldizar interrupted her.

"Then I submit that we offer her the position immediately. I call for a vote." Baldizar said and Yeorg Captison called for the vote. Every Senator's hand signaled for approval.

"It has passed anomalously. Senator Captison, you may inform General Sabine Wren that we gladly accept her within the Bakuran Defense Forces at the Rank of General." Yeorg announced and everyone applauded. He then went back to the original problem. "Now let us continue our discussion involving the little regard the New Republic holds towards Bakura." The Ambassador exhaled roughly, trying to defend the New Republic and its decisions. In the end he failed.

Later in his private Office Baldizar sent the secret report to the Grand Admiral. Disclosing he had followed his instruction to the letter. Sabine Wren was now hailed a Hero of Bakura and there was a definite animosity towards the New Republic. Given time and he would be able to slowly maneuver the Senate into negotiations with the Empire.

**Frustration:**

"I think tonight would be a good time for you to kiss me in public, Husband." Sabine whispered to Ezra as they walked along the Flat Stoned Sidewalk at the Capital City Park. They had come here on what was considered their third date.

"I guess we could, but we need to keep it clean." Ezra whispered back, smirking. Knowing that his wife would want it to be passionate and really intimate. Sabine wrinkled her nose. Pushing him into some nearby bushes that completely blocked them from anyone that might be looking at them.

"I will try to control myself." Sabine replied deciding now was as good as a time as any. Spinning towards him, she put her arms around him. Leaning closer to him, she kissed him. At first Ezra did not resist the embrace, due to he wanted to hold and kiss her. She moved her right leg upwards and thrusting herself towards him as she pulled with her leg towards her. Wanting more then just a kiss. Panting slightly she whispered into his ear. "Ezra I need you! I need you so badly that I cannot stand it anymore." She said with desperation. It had been almost four days since they had sex and it was beginning to really frustrate her.

"Not yet my love. Gaeriel thinks that perhaps in another two weeks we can announce that we are engaged to be married." Ezra replied as Sabine held onto him, not wanting to let him go. With her arousal peaked she no longer could stand the subterfuge. Being apart from him for almost five years and then finally finding him, marrying him and now having again be apart from him was driving her insane. With a small growl of anger.

"You know this would be so much easier if we just let everyone think that I am a slut. Not some fucking lady. I am tired of sleeping alone at night, I want my Husband. I want you in my bed at night, within my arms and between my legs." Sabine said with a flourish of her right hand, her voice rising in volume a little too loudly with anger. Thankfully no one overheard her due to the nearby Speeders racing down the Streets. Ezra held her tighter to him. Knowing that since no one could see them, he doubted due to the surrounding Bushes no one could see the either.

"I know. It is not much longer. I promise." Ezra said to Sabine, trying to soothe her frustration and anger. "I want that too, I want to be with you at night. But we need to follow the plan." He told her and Sabine closed her eyes. Then nodded acceptance.

"Please my love, sneak into my room tonight." Sabine said in a pleading voice and Ezra slowly nodded.

"Okay, but I will have to sneak out before dawn. So no one suspects that we are doing anything seeded." Ezra noticed immediately that Sabine's frustration was slowly diminishing. "Just hold on to the belief that after another three weeks, we can be together and I swear that I will never leave you again." He said to her and Sabine exhaled with relief.

"But I want to do something seeded and as many times as you can." Sabine stated with mischievous grin. Still smiling now with satisfaction that Ezra was coming to her room tonight. They moved out from seclusion and back into the innocent role of Raze Ridgers socially dating Sabine Wren.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part 7

**Almost Discovered:**

During the night, Sabine had awoken and turned off the Alarm Feature on her Chrono. Not wanting Ezra to awaken and leave. They had spent most of the night having sex almost non-stop and she decided that she wanted her Husband to remain. No longer caring if anyone saw him coming from her room. To the Pubic of Bakura, she and Ezra who was known as Raze Ridgers had just completed their third date. On Mandalore that would constitute that they would have sex. If nothing else she would claim that if the Media decided to press the matter. "Let them think what they want." Sabine whispered holding Ezra against her. His head now resting on the left side of her chest. She needed him in her bed at night and playing this game no longer seemed to be important anymore. Closing her own eyes she smiled and within moments fell asleep. For the first time in a week peacefully.

**The Followers of ANDORAS:**

"Brothers of the True Path of the Cosmic Balance, Hear me!" The Hi-Father Kefa Andoras said loudly from his podium. "We are in the embrace of a foul moment here on Bakura. A woman has come to seed our lives with evil and discontent. She is a blasphemer that deems herself worthy to command Men. This we cannot allow!" The old man said as he held his arms high in the air. Dark Force Energy sizzled out of his fingers and he glared at his congregation before him. "We must not allow this to happen. Otherwise our own Women may revolt and no longer accept being subservient to their betters." Again he released the Dark Force Energy and this drew his followers complete attention. For the past Sixty Years, he had led his Followers and they had pledged their devotion to him. Smiling broadly as he watched and heard them rage with anger. "To that end we need to purge ourselves of this one that believes she is an equal to men." Finishing he stopped speaking, letting his followers soak in his words of wisdom. Stepping down off his podium, he walked confidently to his tent. Inside he exhaled roughly and sat down heavily. It drained his strength when he unleashed the Dark Energy of the Force. Years past he was stronger, his hate and anger filled him with power. Now he felt weak even when he raged. Closing his eyes he rested, trying to regain his power and strength.

"Hi-Father. Do you wish to be attended tonight?" One of his followers asked, waiting for Andoras to give his permission to enter.

"Enter Grifar." Andoras ordered, sitting straighter on his cushioned seat. Not wanting even his closest followers to see him in such a weakened state. The younger man opened the tent flap and guided a new addition to the Flock into the opening. Andoras opened his eyes and looked at the young Girl that his Follower had brought to him. She was barely 16 Seasons Old and was one of the captured additions kidnapped from her home from the last village his Royal Acolytes had raided. Wearing only a small strip of material across her small breasts and a even smaller loincloth, Andoras stared longingly at the young girl, extremely tempted. But over the years he had lost the ability to do anything more then fondle any that was presented to him. Unable to reproduce an heir to assume his position in the 60 Years he had become the Hi-Father of the True Faith. A male heir, he had at least a dozen daughters, granddaughters and perhaps great Granddaughters and none of them was worthy of such a responsibility. Especially since they were not Males.

"Not tonight Grifat. Why don't you take her?" Andoras said with a wave of his hand. Grifat smiled and bowed. Guiding the frightened Girl out of the tent and to his own right next door. She resisted some as he pulled on her chain that hung from her neck, wrists and ankles. Until she was educated and made to understand her place. She would remain chained. Education consisted of using implements of pain to instruct the females of their rightful place among The True Path. Leaning back on his padded cushion he closed his eyes again. It delighted him to hear the girl scream for help and plead with Grifat not to hurt her. Thoroughly enjoying the sounds that emitted from nearby. "Soon Sabine Wren, Harlot from beyond. You will become educated and then you will know your place." He said with a sinister smile. His hand gently touching his Lightsaber that hung on his side. Falling asleep while listening to Grifat have his way with the Girl.

Near dawn, one of his Followers that was a Spy in the Capital came to make his report. The man was poising as a Soldier and he came to report the latest information. Kneeling before Andoras. "Hi-Father, I have some bad news to report. The Harlot seems to have the interest of Captain Raze Ridgers a true Hero of Bakura." The young Man said as he did not make eye contact with Andoras. Afraid if he did that the mighty Hi-Father would punish him.

"That may actually be beneficial to us. If we can recruit the Good Captain, then we will have an inroads to the Officer Ranks. Also with him as one of my Devoted Followers. Many more will flock to worship the True Path." Andoras said with a crackle of glee. "Return to the Capital and continue to observe both of them. When the time is right, I will send my Acolytes to capture them both and bring them here." He ordered and the Spy bowed again, stood and left. Leaving Andoras alone, he began to laugh hysterically. "Soon very soon. I will have enough followers to overthrow the Government and place myself as the absolute Ruler of Bakura." The old man stated and laughed again. "Then I shall have the power I seek." This pleased him as he prepared to make another inspirational speech to his Followers.

**The Capital City: Sabine's Quarters**

Jumping out of bed, Ezra glared first out the nearby window then at his now awake wife. "Sabine! I should have left hours ago! What happened to the Alarm Chrono, it was supposed to go off at 6AM?" Ezra asked in panic, searching the floor for his clothes, boots and underwear.

"I guess we never turned it on. Oh well." Sabine said smirking as she watched her Husband frantically grab articles of his clothing. Holding up one sock and not able to locate the other.

"That is not funny and we need to take this seriously, Sabine." Ezra grumbled as he finally found his other sock. "If I am spotted by the Media or anyone else, there goes your image of being a Lady." He said with frustration, Sabine shrugged and exhaled sharply.

"I could care less if you are seen leaving my room. I am tired of this facade, I want my husband in my bed at night and I do not care if anyone thinks I am a Lady or not." Sabine stated with determination.

"What about the plan?" Ezra asked, he fully understood her frustration. He felt it too.

"Fuck that fucking plan! Now put those clothes down and get back in this bed!" Sabine ordered. Ezra dropped his clothes at his feet and climbed back onto the bed. She immediately put her arms around him and smiled broadly. "Today if asked, Raze Ridgers asked me to Marry him and I accepted." She said as she held him close to her.

"Sounds like Raze and Sabine fell in love, then decided to not wait the customary time to become engaged." Ezra stated and both of them started to laugh. Two hours later after, they announced their engagement. To Gaeriel's relief the People of Bakura thought it was glorious. Especially with the Media broadcasting the engagement positively.

After a Media frenzy, Sabine held Ezra's hand happily. It did not matter now, they could even Kiss in public and the Media would show images of the happy couple. Nearing her Room which soon would be their room, Sabine was first to notice something sticking in the door. "What the Krif is that?" Sabine asked as she pointed to the handle of a blade protruding in her door. Ezra pulled out the Dagger and winced.

"It has three blades, the middle is an inch longer then the other two." Ezra said as he held the Dagger showing Sabine. "I think I better contact Colonel Chisto about this." Stepping inside, Ezra first placed his hand on his blaster. While Sabine did the same. To their relief no one was inside. Within moments Hinu Chisto knocked on the door. Handing him the Dagger, Hinu glared at the deadly weapon.

"Well Shit! This is from some fanatics that are better known as Followers of the True Path of the Cosmic Balance. I have heard that they are giving some of the Northern Villages near the wilderness some real problems. Kidnappings, raids and even some murders." Hinu said as he examined the Dagger with disgust. "They use this Dagger on their victims. Plunging into some poor person's heart. I have heard they also use it as a warning to those that they feel are disgracing their beliefs." He informed them.

"Why haven't I heard about them before, Sir?" Ezra asked as he gazed over at Sabine with worry. The Dagger being stuck in her door, indicated that it was meant for her. Not him.

"Simple, for one they are not really a problem for those this far south of the Wilderness. Only the Northern Villages are usually targeted. Another reason is that only the Senators, few High Ranking Military Officers and High Ranking Criminal Enforces know of these fanatics." Hinu said as he exhaled sharply. "I think it might be wise to have a few Guards posted outside your Door, until we find out who left this in your door." He suggested and Sabine winced. Guards would seriously damper her and Ezra's sex life. For one he would not be able to sneak in and out of her room. Yes her and Raze Ridgers were scheduled to be married publicly in a week, but that meant that they had to sneak around to be intimate.

"How about you assign me to be her Bodyguard. That way I can remain here in her room with her." Ezra suggested and Sabine smiled gleefully. Really liking the idea of having Ezra in her room and with her at all times. "Along with the Guards of course." He added and Sabine winced again.

"I really do not need guards or a bodyguard." Sabine commented, then smiled again. "Though it will work out nicely that Raze Ridgers has to be with me all the time." She added and it was settled. Hinu left carrying the Dagger with him. He needed to report this to the Criminal Enforcement Officers so they could start an investigation. "Let's get on the Computer and look up this, True Path of the Cosmic Balance. See who and what these idiots are?" She stated moving over to the Terminal.

"While you do that, I will contact Ashoka and make sure she keeps out of sight. If they are targeting you, they might target her too." Ezra said as he pulled out his Communicator. Then contacted Hinu again and suggested that he might want to keep an eye on Ashoka. Which Hinu was glad to do, since he had plans to take Ashoka out to dinner later that day. Sitting next to Sabine, they began to read and listen to the reports concerning activities that the True Path of the Cosmic Balance has committed. Noticing that all of the reports focused around murder, theft and rape.

**Enderslope Village: Southern Boundary of the Wilderness**

Enderslope was not a large Village with only 152 residents, mostly it was inhabited by Farmers and recently a Squad of 12 Soldiers. It had been raided twice in the past five years and both times. Several Men and Women were killed and in total five young Girls were kidnapped. Guilda Colivan arose early that morning, it was her turn to tend the Family Garden. Her Brother Fillip had the day before and now he was with their father in the Fields with most of the others of the Village. Using a Weeder, she began to cut the weeds out of the Garden. Glancing over to see one of the Soldiers that had been assigned to protect the Village was watching her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Good Morning Guilda." Private Regan Hulista said as he leaned on a fence that separated them from the Garden.

"Good Morning Regan." Guilda replied back. She liked Regan Hulista and they had been sweet on each other the day that he arrived 6 months ago, right after the last raid. Thankfully she was not at the Village then, she was with her family visiting her Aunt in the Nearby Village of Carastan. In two more months she would be at legal age and then she and Regan could begin to court officially.

"Two more months to go." Regan commented as he smiled at the Long Black Haired Girl, gazing at her fondly.

"Well actually two months, three days and fourteen hours." Guilda said teasingly as she winked at him. She frowned when she noticed his expression, his mouth was gaped open, he stared down at his chest with confusion and shock. She looked down at his chest and her eyes widened. A dark red stain began to grow on his chest and then she saw something shiny in the middle of his chest. With a gargling sound, Regan dropped to the ground and Guilda stared at the handle of a Dagger in his back. Behind him stood three men dressed completely in black, their faces covered with cloth. Two of them were holding similar daggers as the one that was now in Regan. She screamed in fear. Rising she held the Weeder brandishing it like a weapon. Glancing about hoping that someone would come to her aid. But all she could see was other Black Clad Men moving about the Village.

Five hours later, Hinu asked Sabine and Ezra to join him while he flew a shuttle towards the Raided Village. Hinu wanted to show Sabine and Ezra how dangerous the Followers of the True Path of the Cosmic Balance were. "We had a squad of Soldiers stationed there." Hinu said as he pointed towards the Village that they were approaching. Both Ezra and Sabine could see several Military and Criminal Enforcer Shuttles landing at the outskirts of the Village. "Seven Soldiers are confirmed Killed, two wounded. The other Three were with some of the Villagers in the fields. The Villagers lost twenty three and five wounded. Mostly old men and women. These Murders were in and out of the Village within twenty Minutes. Four Teenage Girls are listed missing." Hinu angrily informed them, then glanced over at his Co-Pilot. Ashoka Tano.

"Maybe it is time that the Military do something more drastic against these Psychopaths." Sabine said in a seething voice. Wishing someone knew where they were so she could order an Orbital Bombardment and wipe them out of existence.

"Unfortunately we can't. We do not have enough Soldiers to place more then a Squad at the Villages here. There are about Twenty Villagers within reach of the Wilderness. From what we know, there are about Two Hundred of these Followers. The main problem we face is that they do not raid the same Village and sometimes they do not raid at all for Several Months." Hinu replied as he circled the Village of Enderslope. A Medical Shuttle rose and flew South.

"Perhaps it is time for a Jedi or an Ex-Jedi to become involved." Ashoka said evenly, glancing at Ezra who nodded with agreement.

**The True Path of the Cosmic Balance Tented Village:**

Guilda Colivan and three other Girls she knew from their Village, huddled inside a Tent. The canvas smelled musky and it was dark inside the enclosure. Guilda held her hands up and swallowed dryly. Each of them had chains on their wrists, ankles and neck. The links were all attached to each other. "Guilda what is going to happen to us?" Veena asked as she used her right hand to wipe the tears of fear from her eyes.

"I do not know Veena." Guilda replied, seeing the younger Girl glance about in terror. She felt sorry for the much younger Girl who just turned 14 Seasons. Most of them suspected what happened to those that were kidnapped by the Followers of the Truth Path and it was not pleasant. When a Man entered he glared at the Four Girls. Then tossed stripes of Material before them.

"Remove all of your Clothing and put those on." The Man ordered and then shut the Flap once more. Reluctantly they obeyed. Knowing if they did not obey, they would be punished. Their clothes now were piled in the center of the tent and another Man entered. This one still had his Dark Clothes on with his face covered. He stepped in front of Guilda and removed the Material that covered his face.

"Torbis Norik." Guilda gasped in shock and confusion, as she stared at someone from their Village.

"Yes Torbis. Until that Soldier came from the Big City. I believed that I would be the one to court you and then Marry you. Then he came and you threw me aside like an old Boot." Torbis stated with a broad smile. "Now he is dead and thanks to the Hi-Father and the True Path of the Cosmic Balance, you will be mine." He declared and Guilda stared at him, her mouth gaping open.

"You killed Regan." Guilda stated as she watched his smile widen with pride.

"Yes. Soon all of you will learn your place and then be given to those that want you the most." Torbis turned and put his covering back on his face. Leaving Guilda to stare at him with hate. Four Other Men entered and they were led to a larger Tent that was situated next to a grander one.

"Time for you to be educated." One of the Men said as he brandished a Whip in his right hand.

Inside the Larger Tent, Andoras waited sitting in a hard wooden chair. He enjoyed watching as the Young Women were educated and taught to be subservient to their betters. Namely Men. Three of the new Arrivals would be given to three of the more senior Followers. Men that wanted another Wife in their Tents. The remaining One, he promised to a new Follower of the Faith. Torbis Norik. The young Man had provided information that made the Raid successful, even though there were armed Soldiers in the Village. All Torbis asked for was to have one of the Captives as his, of course after she is educated. With a broad smile, Andoras watched as the Four New Arrivals strained against their restraints as Grifat Btora snapped his Whip within inches of their bare shoulders. In time Grifat would actually strike one of them, but for some time he would torment them with near misses. It was all part of the process. All the while Four of the more Devote Followers would dictate to the Girls over and over that they are subservient to Men. They were to obey men and they would serve men. Bare the Men's Children and raise the Boys to be True Followers and the Girls to be subservient. Andoras was looking forward to the day that Sabine Wren was educated and at the same time having Raze Ridgers join them as a Devote Follower. Gesturing to one of his Acolytes. "Take Six Acolytes and bring both Sabine Wren and Raze Ridgers here. Have our Spy drug them. Remember I want them alive and unharmed." Andoras ordered and the Dark Clad Man bowed, then left to obey the Hi-Father. With a smile, Andoras leaned back to fully enjoy the spectacle before him.

**The Capital:**

Opening the small Plastic Tube, Private Minzo Hungu read the note inside. Reaching into his Locker he removed a small canister. He thought it funny that he had been assigned to be one of the Guards at General Sabine Wren's Door to her Quarters. What was even better, Raze Ridgers had been assigned as he General's personal Bodyguard. So both of them would be in the room. Glancing over at the other Soldier that was getting ready to assume the post at the Door, Minzo frowned. Unfortunately Private Aldran Bewster was not a supporter or a Follower, so Minzo would have to use the second item that he had in his Locker. A three Pronged Dagger. Sign of the True Path. Tucking the Dagger into his Trouser Leg Pouch. "Ready yet Aldran?" Minzo asked and the other picked up his Blaster Rifle.

"Yep. This is going to be great. Instead of Morning Muster we get to sleep in." Aldran said as he shouldered his Rifle and Minzo did the same.

"True. Since our shift ends at 0200, we get to sleep until 1000 after we are relieved." Minzo stated keeping up the charade of being a loyal Soldier. By Midnight he would be no longer a Soldier for the Fools and unfaithful. But an Acolyte for the True Path. Walking with his one time comrade, they went to relieve the afternoon Shift. An Hour into their shift. "What is that?" He asked as he pointed down the Corridor. Aldran turned to look and at that second of distraction. Minzo pulled out his Dagger, stepped behind him and plunged it into the others chest. "Sorry Aldran. If you were more acceptable to join the True Path of the Cosmic Balance, then you would not have to die." Minzo whispered with some minor regret. Aldran had been his roommate for the past year and at one time he was a friend. Dropping the limp body to the Floor, he looked behind him. Six Black Clad Acolytes stepped into view.

"Do you have the Drug Powder?" The lead Acolyte asked and Minzo nodded, holding up the small Plastic Tube.

"Yes. Once I sprinkle this in the Air Intake, it should knock them both out in seconds." Minzo stated, removing his uniform Shirt while one of the Other Acolytes handed him a dark Long Sleeved Shirt. Then a Mask Covering. Stepping over to the intake, he began to sprinkle the powder into the vent.

Inside the Room, Sabine lounged on the Couch watching her Husband, place the empty plates from Diner into the Recycle Bin. "Tomorrow I am taking my Squadron on a little flyover of the Wilderness. Maybe we can spot their camp." Ezra told her as he finished. Then used his fingers of his right hand to rub his eyes. He found it strange that he suddenly felt tired and his vision was beginning to blur.

"Well make sure you do not bomb them. From what I understand there could be a couple hundred innocent people being held there." Sabine said as she yawned. Then shook her head. Trying to concentrate on staying awake. When Ezra slumped to the floor with a thud, she grabbed for her blasters. Her movements were slow and she fumbled with both. Then found she could barely move. The Door burst open and she tried again to pull her Blasters, unable she used the last of her awareness in an attempt to activate the Emergency Broadcast switch on her Gauntlet. But a strong hand grasped her hand.

"Sorry General, we cannot allow you to do that." Minzo Hungo said as he smiled broadly behind his mask.

"Tie them up and let's get out of here before someone discovers us here." The Lead Acolyte ordered. While Minzo removed Sabine's Blaster Pistols and tossed them into a nearby chair. One of the others had done the same with Raze's Blaster.

"Should we search them for more weapons?" Minzo asked and the Lead Acolyte shrugged.

"No. Just run a weapons scanner over them and that should do it." The Lead Acolyte said and within moments they carried Sabine and Ezra out of the Room, heading for the roof and their Speeder. Once on their way.

"For some reason, Raze had two cylinders in his pockets. It did not read as a Weapon or anything else." Minzo said as he drove the Speeder, the Leader of the group shrugged.

"So what. If it ain't a Weapon then we got nothing to worry about. Speed up, we need to get home before the drug wears off." The Leader ordered and Minzo increased speed.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Star Wars Rebels: The Bakura Incident Part 8

**Coming into the Light:**

With a huge headache, Ezra slowly opened his eyes and tried to reach up and rub them. Something clung to his wrists that hindered his movements. With a groan, he tried to focus his vision. "Ah good you are awake." An Older Male voice said as Ezra licked his dry lips. "Sorry we had to drug you, but you might not have come voluntarily." The Man said, handing Ezra a cup of water. "Here this will help." Taking the cup, Ezra drained it in one gulp.

"Where is Sabine?" Ezra asked first and foremost, knowing she was not here within the tent since he could not see her. The Man chuckled lightly.

"She is right next door." The Man said with a huge smile on his face.

"Who are you and where are we?" Ezra asked and the Man leaned closer.

"That is simple Captain, we are in the Wilderness as to who I am. I am Grifat Btora, Superior of the Acolytes and devoted follower of the Hi-Father and the True Path of the Cosmic Balance." Grifat said proudly.

"Why are we here?" Ezra asked as he stood, stretching the kinks out of his legs and arms. Noticing the Chains that were bond around his wrists and ankles. Grifat smiled again.

"We wish for you to join us. Consider this Captain, once Sabine Wren is reeducated to be more subservient to you. Then you will no longer be her underling. She will be more inclined to obey you without question." Grifat informed him as Ezra exhaled sharply.

"What do you mean Reeducated?" Ezra asked firmly, no longer caring about asking questions or learning information. Grifat chuckled heavily and gestured with his left hand.

"Simply that once she is punished enough with whips and other means, then she will be more acceptable to obeying the True Path set forth by the Hi-Father. That men are dominate and women should know their places." Grifat stated still smiling. Ezra stepped closer to him and glared at the pompous older man.

"YOU ARE NOT WHIPPING MY WIFE!" Ezra snarled as Grifat shook his head and started to laugh. Until the Chains exploded from Ezra's wrists and ankles. With bulging eyes, Grifat felt something tighten around his neck and haul him off his feet. Now with his feet dangling several inches off the floor, he stared down at Ezra. Not understanding what was holding him off the floor. Gargling and trying to breath, he tried to speak. To summon others to help with his plight.

Ezra glared up at Grifat, rage filled him. Anger fueled him as he considered just choking the very life out of the Fool that dared think to Torture his Wife, Sabine. Thankfully his thoughts focused on Sabine and he felt the anger and rage flow out of him. Kanan's words echoed in his mind. "Anger and Rage are paths to the Darkside and should be resisted." Calming himself down, he stopped chocking the older man. Reaching into his pocket, he found the two sections of his Lightsaber.

"Where is Sabine?" Ezra asked evenly, with no hint of anger or rage in his voice. Grifat stared at him with utter fear. Long ago he had been on the receiving end of the Andoras's rage and it was nothing compared to what this one had inflicted on him. "Tell me." Ezra ordered and Grifat felt he needed to obey.

"The Largest Tent. Right next door to this one." Grifat informed Ezra and with a small gesture.

"Sleep." Ezra said waving his hand in front of the older man's eyes. Grifat slumped to the floor unconscious. Putting his Lightsaber together, Ezra stepped out of the Tent. Several Black Clad Men stared at him, as he walked towards the Largest Tent that was a few feet away. Stepping inside, he saw Sabine chained to a Stock, a Man stood in front of her with a Whip while another off to one side stared at Ezra with curiosity.

"It is about time you got here." Sabine said sarcastically, with a small smile of delight that Ezra was here.

"Release her now!" Ezra ordered and the one with the Whip chuckled. Removing a blaster from his belt and pointed it at Ezra.

"Do not move Captain Ridgers or I may have to blow your head off." The Man stated with a huge smile, eager to pull the trigger. But the Hi-Father had informed his Followers that he desired to recruit the Fighter Captain into being a Devoted Follower.

"Big mistake asshole." Sabine said with a chuckle. Then she heard the familiar sound that she had heard at least a hundred times before. A snap hiss of a Lightsaber being activated. The sound echoed through the tent and she knew both of her captors were staring wide eyed at the Green Glowing Blade of a Jedi's Weapon. It hummed in the air.

"RELEASE HER NOW!" Ezra ordered more forcefully and the one behind Sabine quickly obeyed. The one with the Whip made the mistake of firing his Blaster in panic, Ezra easily deflected the bolts and then sliced the man's hand off at the wrist with one smooth motion. The blaster and hand that held the blaster hit the floor with a barely audible sound. The Man screamed in pain and shock, Ezra simply backhanded the screaming man and he slumped to the ground unconscious. "Are you alright, my love?" He asked and Sabine smiled. Reaching down to put her Armor back on. The two men had removed it, but left her body suit on for some reason.

"I am fine, my love. They were about to start whipping me because I told them to stick the handle of that whip up their collective asses." Sabine said as she finished putting her armor on, she turned and punched the other Man in the face as hard as she could. Knocking teeth out as he dropped to the ground unconscious. "After we get done with these assholes, I expect my Husband to kiss me." She stated picking up one blaster from the ground and one from the Man that she just hit.

"This is not going to be easy, I think there are close to two hundred of these Followers ready to fight outside." Ezra informed her and Sabine smiled.

"Just like the old days." Sabine said and checked the settings on the blasters. They were not hers but they were good enough for what was about to happen.

"Let me try something first. Take cover and if it doesn't work then we fight our way out of here." Ezra stated as he stepped towards the tent flap and with a gesture of his hand opened it with the Force. "LISTEN ALL OF YOU. I AM EZRA BRIDGER WREN, JEDI KNIGHT. I WOULD SUGGEST THAT ALL YOU FOLLOWERS OF THE TRUE PATH, LEAVE NOW OR I WILL BE FORCED TO DEFEND MYSELF. THAT MEANS A GOOD PORTION OF YOU WILL MOST LIKELY DIE." Several of the older Men, stared at Ezra with reluctance. They were old enough to remember the Jedi and what they could do. The others were just as reluctant to attack, not used to fighting someone that could fight back. They were accustomed to attacking the helpless or from behind.

"Jedi!" An ancient looking man growled menacingly, strutting before his Followers. "I am the the Hi-Father Andoras and you must die!" With that said Andoras pointed his hands at Ezra and unleashed his rage with Dark Force Lightening. Ezra was not prepared for that, only able to catch some of the Lightening on his Lightsaber. A good portion of the deadly Energy raced up his arms and impacted on his chest. Pushing him to his knees.

"EZRA!" Sabine screamed with concern, wanting to rush to him. But Ezra shook his head and gestured for her to stay under cover. Standing weakly, he held his Lightsaber in front of him. Ready now if Andoras unleashed another attack of Dark Force Lightening against him. He knew he was out of his league against someone that could utilize Dark Force Energy. Suspecting that Andoras was a Dark Jedi or worse a Sith Master. The last time he and Kanan faced a Sith Lord, they got their asses handed to them. Blocking out the pain that he felt, he concentrated on keeping himself between Andoras and Sabine.

"Ha ha ha ha." Andoras laughed as he smiled evilly. "Here all these years I feared ones like you, but you are no match for my power." He boasted as he pointed his hands once more at Ezra, unleashing a devastating blast of Darkness in the form of Lightening at him. Catching more of it on his Lightsaber, Ezra winced. Sharp pain etched up his arms as the Lightening coursed through him. Dropping him once more to his knees.

"_How can I defend myself and Sabine against someone like this? How did the Jedi in the past even stand a chance?_" Ezra asked himself as he tried to regain his feet. He barely heard Andoras's followers cheering for their Hi-Father. "_If I fall, what will they do to Sabine_?" He asked himself forcing himself to rise, not about to allow anyone to harm his Wife. No matter if it cost him his life, he would protect his beloved Wife Sabine. Spitting out blood, he used the force to steady his arms and stop his legs from buckling. Andoras unleashed another wave and it knocked Ezra back forcing him once more to his knees again. Buzzing in his ears almost prevented him from hearing Sabine beg him to just leave, run away. Shaking his head. "No my love, I am a Jedi Knight and I cannot allow Andoras to continue terrorizing those here and those elsewhere." Ezra said with determination. Deciding that if he was going to die, he would take Andoras with him. Readying the last of his strength to make a mad dash towards Andoras and hopefully stop him. Then he heard a new voice, one that he had heard only a few times before.

_"Trust in the Force. Remember A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense. Never for attack."_ Ezra then saw the transparent Jedi Master standing before him. "_Heed my Words. A Jedi uses the Force for knowledge and defense. Never for attack. Remember Fear is the path to the dark side of the Force, fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Let go of your doubts and your fear."_ Ezra exhaled and again tried to stand.

"I am afraid Master, he is just so powerful." Ezra whispered and Yoda chuckled. Shaking his head.

"_No not powerful, Andoras is only as powerful as his anger and rage will allow him to be. Now stand up Jedi Master and face your fear. Calm your mind and trust in the force._" Yoda commanded firmly, fading away. The conversation was no longer then a blink of an eye and Ezra saw that Andoras was preparing to unleash the Dark Force Lightening again. Closing his eyes, Ezra focused himself deep within the Force. Letting go of his fear and his pain. Fully trusting in the Force, like he had done before on the Chimaera. Breathing in and out slowly, he now no longer felt afraid.

"Now you die." Andoras said in a gloating sneer, unleashing another wave of Force Lightening at Ezra. Raising his left hand towards Andoras, Ezra stopped the Lightening with his palm. Rising from the ground, he began to walk towards the Dark Sith. While Andoras continued to unleash the Lightening. It had no effect on Ezra at all. "DIE JEDI KNIGHT! DIE!" Andoras screamed as Ezra stepped closer and closer.

"No not Jedi Knight, Andoras. Jedi Master." Ezra said with a calm voice, within a few feet of the Ancient Man. Ezra held his Lightsaber in front of him. With a bellow of rage, Andoras pulled out his own and activated it. Slashing at Ezra who easily blocked the haphazard attack.

Huddling behind a Medium sized Rock near the large Tent, Sabine watched with deep concern as her Husband fought against someone that reminded her of Darth Vadar. Watching as the old Man unleashed Dark Force Lightening into her Ezra. She was tempted to blast the old man with her borrowed blasters, but she knew that the Old Man would simply slap the bolts away. Then to her relief something had changed with Ezra, he seemed to glow with his own energy and the Lightening no longer effected him. Dictating that he was no longer a Jedi Knight, but a Jedi Master. Snapping herself out of just being a spectator, she hunkered down behind the rock and tried to get her Emergency Transmitter to work. Keeping a close eye on the Lightsaber battle that was being fought ten yards away. With casual ease she aimed and blasted one of Andoras's Followers in his right shoulder, dropping the man to the ground. The dark clad man tried to sneak behind Ezra and stab him in the back. "The next one that tries that gets an extra hole in their head!" Sabine stated loudly and a few of the Followers dropped their Three Pronged Daggers and stepped back.

Red struck Green as Ezra with no effort blocked a slashing cut from Andoras. The Old Man was snarling while whirling his Red Lightsaber Blade around attempting to overpower Ezra with pure Rage. Ezra had felt the man that tried to sneak behind him, but before he could do anything his Wife took care of him. Countering another attack from Andoras. Ezra spun around and clipped the Older Man on his left thigh, searing a small burned cut through the Man's pant's and leg. Andoras screamed in fury hopping back and attempted to skew Ezra with a thrust. Ezra simply knocked the blade away. "This is pointless Andoras, surrender. You are no match for me." Ezra said calmly and Andoras bellowed.

"NEVER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Andoras screamed loudly, gripping his Lightsaber in both hands and swinging it wildly at Ezra. Back and Forth. Ezra blocked some of the slashes and avoided others. Deciding to end this. Ezra blocked one slash and then reversed the angle of his Blade, slicing both of Andoras's hands off at the wrists. The Two hands and Lightsaber dropped to the ground and Andoras wailed in pain. Slumping to his knees and staring at the stumps where his hands once were. "FOLLOWERS OF THE TRUE PATH, ATTACK AND KILL HIM!" He yelled and a good dozen removed the Daggers from their belts. Before they could move, red blaster bolts hit them all several times. About 100 Women young and old walked forward all holding blaster pistols and rifles. Sabine joined them.

"All you Followers of this Moron, drop your weapons." Sabine ordered and then pointed towards the South over her left shoulder. Five Large Military Troop Transports were quickly approaching. Just as Three Squadrons of Fighters streaked overhead. Ezra looked at her in shock. "What, I called for some back-up, while you were playing the Hero." She explained and Ezra smiled warmly at his wife. Suddenly hearing a blaster go off and Andoras hit the ground with a resounding thud. Spinning around, both Sabine and Ezra saw an elderly Woman glaring down at the now dead Andoras. A burning hole could be seen in his forehead.

"He was defenseless." Ezra said in a low gasping voice, all eyes were on the Elderly woman.

"No he was not. Eventually he would rise again into power. Influence Men that are pathetic and seek control over Women." The Elderly Woman stated firmly. "I should know I am his daughter and have watched him abuse not only me but my Daughters, Granddaughters and Great Granddaughters." She lowered the blaster and then with a snarl, fired three more times into Andoras's corpse. Others joined her and fired their own blasters into the Corpse. Neither Ezra or Sabine had the heart to stop them.

After the Bakuran Military arrived the Soldiers began to place binders on the Men. One of them, two Officers dragged the Black Clad Man off to one side and shot him. "What is it with shooting unarmed prisoners today?" Ezra demanded of one of the Officers. The Lieutenant pointed at the dead Man.

"He was Private Minzo Hungu, we have proof that he murdered Private Aldran Bewster while on Guard outside the General's Quarters. I am not about to let this piece of Shit get off because some Advocate will claim that he was mentally unstable or some other religious nonsense." The young Lieutenant stated. Ezra took Sabine's arm and led her off to one side.

"We have a problem Sabine. We both know my cover is blown. In less then an hour after they interrogate those Followers, it will come out that I am actually Ezra Bridger Wren. So what do we do?" Ezra asked and Sabine shrugged not really caring if everyone knew or not. Since now she could announce that Ezra was her husband and if they wanted him to leave Bakura then she would go with him.

"I have an answer to that Master Jedi." The Elderly Woman that shot Andoras said as she stepped closer. "Like I said I am one of his Daughters and like him I can feel the Force. Though he never allowed any of us to learn to use the Force in fear that we would rebel against him. Now I am too old to be trained, but I am sure my Granddaughters and Great Granddaughters are young enough to learn to be Jedi. All they need is a Jedi Master." She said with a huge toothless smile.

"There you go Ezra, I guess it is time for you to come out of the shadows and be a Jedi again." Sabine stated with a smirk.

**Disclosure:**

Returning to the Capital, Ezra and Sabine walked purposely towards the Prime Minister Capitson's Office. Gaeriel was waiting for them there. It was time to inform her Uncle that there was an actual Jedi Master living on Bakura. She looked forward to seeing her Uncle's expression when Ezra announced who he was. Seeing the two approach she smiled broadly. "Get everything set?" Gaeriel asked, referring to those that were the descendants of Andoras. They had contacted her and told her the whole story. She had arranged for Ashoka Tano to fly out and transport anyone that wanted to remain to a secret location deep within the Wilderness. To await Ezra and Sabine's return.

"Yes. About forty of the Victims decided to come along. No more then nine have Force Potential to be Jedi. The others state by now they have no homes or families to return to." Ezra replied and then had to ask. "How about those Followers of Andoras?" Gaeriel shrugged.

"Every one of them will be prosecuted for various heinous crimes. To include Murder, Rape, Torture and Kidnapping. I would say about Ninety Four of them are looking at the Death Penalty." Gaeriel informed them. "The others are looking at long Prison Sentences. I do not think we have to worry about the Followers of the True Path of the Cosmic Balance anymore." Then she knocked on the Large Wooden Doors. "Time to give my Uncle Yeorg a Coronary." She said with a huge smile.

To his benefit, Yeorg Captison Prime Minister of Bakura took the knowledge that Raze Ridgers Fighter Squadron Captain of the Renegades was in truth Ezra Bridger Jedi Master. Immediately turning his chair and grabbing a Bottle of Namana Nector Scotch. Instead of using a glass he upended the bottle and sucked down a good portion. Grunting and gasping as the Fiery Liquid ran down his throat. "Okay let me get this straight so I can fully understand." Yeorg said grimacing from swallowing too much Scotch at once. "You are Ezra Bridger, oh sorry.." Looking over at Sabine and seeing her expression. "Ezra Bridger Wren Jedi Master. That is a lot to take in especially since you just told me that you plan on training others to be Jedi here on Bakura. You do see the problem with that right?" He asked referring to those that followed the belief that a Jedi use of the Force Unbalances the Cosmos.

"Yes. That is why we are here. There is a solution to this that is obvious. No one else needs to know." Ezra said and Yeorg picked up the bottle and drank some more.

"Tell me what you mean? Right now there are several Investigators taking statements from those demented Followers and from what I have heard they all are stating that a Jedi Master defeated their Hi-Father and Leader. Someone that we just found out that was some type of Dark Jedi or Sith Master. How do we keep what you propose a secret?" Yeorg asked and his own Niece answered.

"It is simple Uncle, you release a statement to the Media that you have learned that Raze Ridgers is actually Ezra Bridger and because of that you have ordered him to leave Bakura and not return. Instead he will be returning to the Wilderness to train Jedi." Gaeriel informed her Uncle and then smiled over at Sabine. "Think about it Uncle, in a few years there would be Jedi here to protect Bakura if needed. When the time comes that is how we justify them remaining." That had been Sabine's suggestion to get Gaeriels Uncle to agree.

"What about General Wren, she in the public's and Media's estimation is engaged to him. I doubt we can allow her to assume her post now. There would be a lot of controversy around that since it is well known she knew him during the War against the Empire." Yeorg pointed out and Sabine shrugged.

"That is easy Prime Minister, I plan on going with my Husband. You can tell them all that I left with him." Sabine replied with a huge smile. Handing the Prime Minister a Data Pad. "That is my resignation, I am resigning my Commission and my Post here." Which did not really bother her, she had what she wanted and he was sitting next to her holding her left hand in his.

"If anyone ever discovered the truth we are essentially committing treason." Yeorg commented and then laughed. "Screw it. I for one would not mind having a group of Jedi ready to help defend Bakura against any possible threats." Then he picked up the Bottle and drained it. "If that is all, I suggest you two leave and disappear into the Wilderness." There were details that neither Sabine or Ezra needed to tell him. For one Sabine had arranged for Ketsu Onyo to smuggle supplies to them and that Hera was on her way with her Son Jacen to be trained by Ezra. Standing Ezra, Sabine and Gaeriel left the Prime Minister's office as he picked up another bottle of Scotch.

"You know my Uncle only drinks when he is stressed." Gaeriel said with a huge smile. In the Corridor. "Okay you have my personal Communication Code, if you need anything contact me." She said reluctant to say goodbye to her friends.

"Yes I have it Gaeriel. Hey this is not goodbye. You can come visit anytime you want. I believe that there is a Vacation Resort not more then Fifty Miles from where we will be." Sabine stated, then hugged Gaeriel.

"Then I guess there is not much more to say is there." Gaeriel said and then hugged Ezra.

"All except, May the Force be with you." Ezra intoned and both Gaeriel and Sabine laughed. Leaving the Building, Sabine drove the Confiscated Speeder the same Speeder that the Acolyte's had used to take them to the Wilderness. Streaking out of the City, she increased speed. "A credit for your thoughts." He said as the Speeder raced across the open fields, when he noticed her broad smile on her face.

"No more sneaking around. I get to have my husband in my bed at night." Sabine stated with delight. "Krif, I should have done this five years ago before you got stupid and tried to Martyr yourself." She added with a larger smile.

"True you should have, but at the time I believed that you did not like me that much." Ezra said smiling now as well and Sabine scowled at him.

"Okay so it is my fault that I was not smart enough to realize how much I loved you. There is the Wilderness, another hour and we will be with the others. Do you think you are ready to train others to be Jedi?" Sabine asked and Ezra stopped smiling.

"Well I am going to have to be." Ezra then smiled again. "I guess there goes our Honeymoon. Sorry My Love." She looked over at him sternly.

"Wrong again, My Love. We are having a Honeymoon." Sabine stated with determination.

The End or the Beginning

**Sorry I shortened this story, got bored with it. Maybe if I feel like it later I will continue on with more.**


End file.
